The Days of the Week
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Brago allows Sherry one week of freedom from fighting in mamodo battles. The two are going to have a strange vacation, and as the week goes by both will soon realize just how much they love each other. COMPLETE
1. Sunny Sunday

_Hello again all you peoples! I'm back with a new story, only because I cannot think of a new idea for one of my others, so I started on a new one until I can think of an idea for the next chapter._

_Just in case you want to know the story I am having difficulty on, it is 'Oh, the Joys of Being King!' I need a new idea for the next chapter in that story, and I want it to be a funny one. But, seeing that I can nly get funny ideas in the most random of times and very unexpectedly, which can take a while, I am just going to put it on hold for a short while._

_And, yes, I am doing another BragoSherry story. I can't help it! They're such an awesome couple and you can think of so many ideas for a story to put them in! Then you can't help but make the story, and then come up with MORE ideas, and then more and more and more and so on... you get the idea... XD_

_I have planned out about how many chapters I want to do. It will be seven chapters, due to the title of this story, 'The Days of the Week'. Speaking of the story, here's the full summary:_

_**Brago has allowed Sherry one week of freedom from fighting in the mamodo battles. So now, the two are going to have strange week for a vacation. Many random things are sure to happen, such things including an odd picnic, a late-night party, and a stay in an empty hotel. And as the week goes by, Brago and Sherry begin to realize just how much they love each other.**_

_Well, hope its interesting an all! Here's the first chappy!_

_And this is rated T (PG-13) just to be safe for now... (I've said something like this in just about every one of my stories... but its true!)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

The Days of the Week

**Chapter 1**

**Sunny Sunday**

It was morning. There were birds outside singing the songs they sing as they flew from tree to tree and branch to branch or other places. Dawn's colors were seen all around as the sun's bright colors lit up the sky.

Brago looked out the window, observing the view. It was a new day, a fresh new start, and perhaps he'd get some good training that day as well. Alas, he knew he wouldn't be able to get it. He had promised Sherry the night before that he would allow her to have one full week of vacation from fighting in the mamodo battles. She had been getting tired and he didn't want her collapsing in the heat of battle again.

The dark mamodo turned his head around to gaze at the sleeping figure of Sherry. She was sprawled out over her bed, her head tilted to the side a little and her right arm was spread out to its full length, while her left was slightly curved towards her head. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully, something she didn't do very much anymore since Brago entered her life.

But that wasn't _his_ problem. What _was_ his problem was the fact that he was not king yet, and that he had to pair up with a weak being such as Sherry. Suddenly, as Brago thought of calling Sherry weak, a tinge of guilt sprang up inside him. No… no… Sherry wasn't weak. She was just… being-strong-challenged.

Of course, if Brago had said that aloud to Sherry she would have done something very unlike her, and would have thrown some sort of rude comment right back in his face. And if that happened, he would have said something right back at her, and then the two would be arguing for a very long time. At least an hour or two give or take a few minutes.

His attention was brought to the girl's clock and he saw that it now said 10:01. OK, that should have been a long enough sleep. Besides, he hated waiting for Sherry to wake up in mornings. Brago was never very patient.

So he walked over to the blonde's bedside and stared down at her. The sun's rays from the window shone on the girl's face, giving her a peaceful look. Nobody would ever suspect of her as a person who could be very merciless at times. But that must have been something she picked up from Brago… or it was just her.

"Sherry, wake up." Brago said as he shook her shoulder slightly. The girl mumbled to herself as she shook her head in her sleep. Sherry rolled over to her side, facing Brago, and continued to sleep unaware of his presence.

Sighing, Brago shook the girl's shoulder again, a little harder this time. But Sherry continued to sleep. He leaned forward and continued to shake the girl's shoulder.

"Sherry!" Brago raised his voice, and the blonde woke up with a start. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up in bed. Unfortunately this came unexpectedly for Brago, and the blonde ended up smashing her head right into his face. This sent him falling to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Wha – what?" Sherry looked around, confused. And then she saw Brago sitting on the ground, and she calmed down. "Brago… what are you doing?"

"Waking you up." he responded. The mamodo stood up and rubbed his face, trying not to get too worked up from being hit unexpectedly. That's when Sherry started to speak again.

"You didn't have to startle me like that. Why couldn't I sleep in?"

Startle _her_? _She's_ the one who startled _him_!

Brago didn't respond to her question, but as he turned his head around to face her he answered it. "You _did_ sleep in. It's five minutes passed ten."

"It – it is?"

The dark mamodo sighed and shook his head. Finally she figured it out. How hard was it to tell time? And why did she have to sleep in, anyways? He would have liked to have been doing at least _something _by now… and it wouldn't be sleeping.

After Sherry got up, dressed herself, and ate breakfast, she met up with Brago in the hallway near her bedroom.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Brago as he watched Sherry walk into her room again. "Don't tell me you're going back to sleep."

"I'm not." Sherry said from her room. "I'm packing."

"For what?"

"We're going to the beach today!"

Brago stood where he was. What was this beach she spoke of? He had heard of it before among humans, but didn't exactly know what it was. "The what?" he asked.

"The beach! I've been planning this since yesterday when you said that I could have a week of vacation." Sherry said.

After a while, Sherry had packed everything she needed, while Brago packed nothing (He didn't exactly have things he needed around with him at all times besides his black book.). Sherry called her butler to drive her and Brago to the beach, and the two climbed in the back of the blonde's limo.

"What is this beach?" Brago asked as the car sped along the road. Sherry just laughed and answered his question.

"It's a great place where you can see the side of the ocean. There's really warm sand that feels good to walk in – just as long as it's not too hot, and the water normally gets really cold." Sherry explained. "A lot of people like to play in the waters because of all the waves. In some places the waves get so big people can do what is called surfing."

Brago listened as the other explained to him more about the beach. The place sounded alright, although it also sounded as if nothing exciting ever happened there.

After an hour or two, Sherry and Brago found themselves at the seaside. They quickly rented a hotel near the sea-side where you could see the waves from the outdoor deck.

"Be right back," Sherry said as she walked into the hotel room's bathroom carrying odd looking clothes. "I have to change really quick."

For what? Brago thought. He shrugged, and walked out onto the deck and stared at the waves. He had to admit it, but it was a nice view. You could see the waves being tossed over one another onto the sandy shore, over and over again. There were hardly any people out on the shore today, but there was a group that could be seen far off into the distance.

The dark mamodo gazed out beyond the blue sea. How far did it go, he wondered. As he continued to stare out into the distance, he heard Sherry call his name.

"Brago, what do you think? Do I look alright?"

Closing his eyes, Brago gave a sigh before turning his head around. "Sherry, why bother asking that type of question when you al – what the hell!"

Brago stared wide-eyed at Sherry as she stood before him dressed in a soft pink bikini swimsuit with a cloth covered in pink flowers tied around her hips, making a skirt.

"What the hell are you doing dressed like that!" Brago exclaimed, eyeing Sherry. The blonde only laughed at him as he gave her another odd look.

"Well, I take it you don't like it. Sorry to disappoint you but I think it's cute." Sherry said as she examined herself in a mirror next to her.

Brago continued to gape at Sherry as she made her way to him. Since when did somebody like her dress so skimpy? It made her look so… _different_.

Sherry stared at Brago, and he stared back. "Brago?" Sherry asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hearing his name snapped the dark mamodo back to reality. He grumbled a 'what' and ceased staring at the other.

"Aren't you coming down with me?" Sherry asked, pointing over to the sandy edge of the beach from the deck.

"To where?"

"Down at the beach, of course! Come on!" The blonde turned around and headed towards the door right after grabbing a towel and a bottle of sunscreen along with a few others things. Brago followed the girl out of their room and into the hallway, where she led him out the door and soon out into the sandy edges of the beach.

Taking her sandals off and throwing them to the side, Sherry let her bare feet slide into the warm, gritty sand. She smiled and turned her head upwards and closed her eyes, letting the sun's warm rays beat against her face.

"I love the beach…" said the girl quietly. She reopened her eyes and turned her attention back to Brago. "Why don't you take your shoes off? It's a lot more fun to walk around without them."

"I don't do fun."

Sherry only shook her head at that comment. "Then you have no idea what you're missing." Brago mumbled to himself as the blonde said that.

"I do too. I know that I am missing out on looking dumb."

He received a look from Sherry that told him he better shut up then or else. Not that she would be able to do anything… he was stronger than her anyways so she couldn't hurt him. Besides, since she was human, she was 'weaker' than him, as Brago put it.

That tinge of guilt then arose again as Brago thought of Sherry as weak human.

Setting down the towel in her arms that could easily allow two people two lay on; Sherry laid it out smoothly onto the sandy surface of the beach. After Sherry layed that down, she put up the umbrella, and then she sat down on the towel and began putting sunscreen on her arms, and then looked over at Brago.

"Aren't you hot?" she asked, pointing to his furry black outfit.

Brago glanced down at his attire. He hadn't really noticed it until now, but it was a lot warmer than he was used to. And the fact that there was a blazing sun hovering up above and he was wearing black fur didn't help any at all. So he shrugged, and took off his black shirt and cape and threw them on the sandy ground.

The blonde stared at the mamodo as he sat down next to her. Brago was facing away from the sun, so his front side was shadowed, giving him a strange look with him being shirtless.

The dark mamodo turned his head around to face Sherry, who quickly turned her own away as a blush crept upon her features. She then started back to rubbing on the special lotion.

After Sherry finished putting on her sunscreen, she began to play with the sand next to her. The dark mamodo stared curiously at her as she pushed the sand into a small pile.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Normally, he wouldn't have asked something like that, but for some reason he wanted to know.

"I'm building a sand castle."

"Sand castle?"

Sherry nodded her head and turned it around to face Brago. "It's just something a lot of people do for fun. You just gather a lot of sand together and put it in a pile, and then shape it like a castle." Standing up, the girl walked over to where the tide was beginning to come up, and where all the wet sand was. She gathered a handful and brought it back to her pile of dry sand and added it to the mix. "Wet sand helps build the structure better." she said.

Brago watched as Sherry began to build and add to the small mound of sand. After about five minutes she made a shape that looked somewhat like a castle. He thought back to the castle that belonged to the mamodo king back in his own world, and how its structures went very high up, and how Sherry's miniature one was only a few inches high.

"I'm not good with this." Sherry laughed to herself as she stared down at the pile of sand. "There are a lot of people who can do much better than I can. But they also use tools to help them build their castles."

She laughed again and shook her head. Then she leaned back on the towel and sighed as she put on a pair of sunglasses and began to rest under the shade of the umbrella.

After that there was silence, and soon it looked like Sherry had fallen asleep. Brago watched as the girl's breathing became a little steadier as the minutes went by. Yep, she was asleep alright.

He gazed down at the girl's relaxed face, and saw a few strings of golden hair in her eyes. Carefully he brushed them away, his hand coming closer to the blonde's face. Then he became aware of what he was doing, and pulled his hand away.

Why had he done that? It was just hair for crying out loud…

Brago shrugged to himself again, and layed back down under the shade beside Sherry, and put his hands behind his head. This wasn't so bad…

The dark mamodo closed his eyes, not planning to go to sleep but to just relax. Both Brago and Sherry stayed like that for quite a while.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was now late afternoon, and Sherry and Brago were now heading back to the apartment. Sherry laughed to herself as she looked at Brago. Surprisingly he actually looked a tad bit less pale from staying out in the sun… but it wasn't too noticeable. Perhaps it was just that his skin was different from hers.

A small smile took place on her face as she thought back to something she had seen earlier that day. Brago had been trying to make his own sand castle while he thought that she was still asleep. He still wasn't aware of her watching him, but that was OK. Who knows what Brago would have done if he found out… he would have probably denied it.

Back up in the hotel room, Sherry changed into her nightgown right after taking a shower. Brago just stood outside the deck and continued to gaze out into the view.

Sherry then opened the door to the bathroom and walked out into the room in her nightgown. She saw the dark mamodo standing out on the deck, so she walked up next to him. He had his shirt and cape back on now.

"Well, today was fun." said Sherry as she walked up to the mamodo. She leaned her arms against the railing. "Did you have fun?" she asked. Brago said nothing, but shrugged his shoulders.

Sherry laughed, and then turned her attention back to the view, and just enjoying Brago's company. The two stayed in silence for a while as they stared out into the view. After a few minutes, Sherry broke the silence.

"I'm going to go to bed now." she said, turning around. "Goodnight." She slightly waved her hand as she headed for the small bed that was in the middle of the hotel room.

Brago didn't turn his head to look at her until he sensed that she was asleep. Turning his head around, he watched as Sherry lay motionless as she slept. He walked back into the room and closed the slide glass door behind him, and wandered over to the blonde's bedside and sat down next to her.

Strange how Sherry had gotten Brago to lighten up on more than one occasion, for he would normally be silent and always serious all the time.

He tilted his head to the side, staring at Sherry from an angle. What was this sensation he had towards her? It used to just be a feeling of a mere alliance, but now it seemed something a little more…

Well, whatever it was he wouldn't worry about it now. He had all the time in the world. Brago sat up from the girl's bedside and walked back over to the window.

What wonders and surprises would await him tomorrow, he wondered.

* * *

_There's chapter 1! And just to let all of you know, there will be one chapter for each day of the week! Such as this one, which is 'Sunny Sunday'! I would have started out with a Monday, but technically the first day of the week is Sunday, so that's how i started it off._

_Hehehe, i just discovered a lil' thing ona website where you can watch the beginning intro to the real Zatch Bell (Konjiki no Gash Bell) and stuff... it was cool! -Goes back to wesbsite and drools over it as I watch it again and again and again and again...- Hehehe... I also saw the original ending for it... it was kinda weird... but I'm not going into discussion of that right now._

_Well, like I said, there's chapter one! And if there are others who want me to continue 'Oh, the Joys of Being King' really soon... give me some ideas for what i could do on the next chapter, and I just might happen to update it quicker if I can decide on what to do next._

_Now, since this is the end of chapter one, i'm signing off. Read and review! Flames are welcome, but please be nice!_


	2. Miserable Monday

_-sigh- Hopefully this chapter is alright... Unfortunately, I rushed in a few sections of this chapter, so sorry if it isn't as good as the first. The next one will be better!_

_And another note, I'm not going to be making the characters 100 percent IC, but I'll try my best!_

_... Yeah..._

_Brago: I hate acting OOC._

_Me: You hate a lot of things. The only things that i'd suggest you DON'T hate nowadays is fighting, becoming king, and Sherry._

_Brago: -glares at last comment- What's that supposed to mean?_

_Me: You know I know you know you love Sherry and all those other things!_

_Brago: I know you know what?_

_Me: Hehe... poor Brago cannot understand English!_

_Brago: I can too! You were just babbling about--_

_Me: Mumbler! I can't hear you!_

_Brago: Grr..._

_Me: hehe... Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

The Days of the Week

**Chapter 2**

**Miserable Monday**

Sherry woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. It had been a while since she had slept so soundly, even though she had a good night sleep the other day, it wasn't as good as the one she just had.

The girl twisted herself around and slipped on the slippers near her bed, and looked out onto the deck. Brago was out there again, watching the view. The blonde stood up and walked over to the mamodo.

"Morning." she said. Brago paid little attention to her greeting. Sherry smiled and leaned against the railing like the night before, and turned her head around to face the dark mamodo, but said nothing.

Brago's gaze shifted over to the blonde's and she turned her head away. "What?" he asked, but Sherry said nothing.

The two continued to gaze out into the view, and just watched the waves in the ocean from the porch as they tossed over one another.

"What should we do today?" Sherry finally asked after feeling tired of the quietness. The mamodo just gave her an odd look.

"What do you mean by_ we_?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps we could do something together?" The blonde gave a look of hope.

Brago just gave a snort and shook his head. "I'm not doing anything. It's your vacation, not mine."

"But you did something with me yesterday."

"And what would that be?"

"You enjoyed being at the beach with me, that's what you did."

"…"

"I knew it."

Sherry gave a small laugh, seeing that Brago didn't really have anything to say after that last comment. But after a minute of silence, he retorted.

"I didn't enjoy it."

The blonde just gave him a look and shook her head. "Of course you did."

"I said I didn't enjoy it!"

"But I saw you yesterday, you were enjoying yourself."

"Prove it."

A grin took form on Sherry's face, and she stared at Brago with an odd look in her eyes. Then, she began to speak playfully. "Well… one thing I can recall about is that you were building that sand castle while you thought I was asleep…"

After that comment, Brago was hesitant to speak again. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Sherry smiled in victory over the argument and turned her head around to continue viewing the landscape.

Brago gave a 'huff' and turned his head around also. Just great! She did see him after all…

More minutes passed by, and eventually Sherry headed inside the hotel room to take a morning shower and change into her well-known pink dress. Ten minutes passed before she finally came out with her hair dry and neatly brushed out.

"Let's go get some breakfast." the blonde announced. Brago came trudging behind her as they walked out of the room.

The two walked downstairs to where the dining hall was, and both sat down in one of the tables with seats like a bench in the far corner. Sherry sat down on the left side and Brago to the right.

Everyone in the room looked over to the odd sight in the corner, and their eyes mainly wandered to Brago, and they noticed his dark characteristics. Of course, Brago just ignored them, but found it rather annoying to have the entire room staring at him, so he just glared back and they looked away.

After a minute a waiter walked up to the table that Sherry and Brago were at, and he gave a smile. "Good morning you two, I'm Greg Wilson. Would you two like the buffet or not?"

Buffet, what was that? Brago thought to himself, but didn't know. He'd wait until this man walked away, and maybe he'd ask Sherry…

"No buffet." was Sherry's response. The waiter nodded and handed the two menus and walked off.

Sherry opened her menu and skimmed through the selections of dishes. The dark mamodo just sat there sulking, wishing that he didn't have to be in the room that he was in. Everything was to orderly and neat…

"I take it you'll just have nothing until you can find something for yourself?" Sherry asked after a minute as she set down her menu.

"I hate human food. What do you think?"

The blonde just shrugged. "You never know…" As she said this, Greg came back just in time to take her order.

"So, what would you like?" he asked.

"I'll just have some pancakes."

"Very well then."

The man took up the menu and walked off. Sherry sighed and lay her hand down next to her side on the cushioned seat. Brago looked down at her hand, and noticed just how close it was to his own.

Eventually Sherry's order came in, and the two sat in silence as the blonde ate.

After awhile of sitting miserably waiting for the time to leave, Brago finally got his wish. He and Sherry left after the blonde finished eating and paid for her food.

"I want to go to a few stores." Sherry announced as the two walked out of the hotel's restaurant. Brago gave a resentful look as the blonde said 'stores'.

"Must we?" he asked with a bitter tone.

"Yes. It'll only be a few stores, and that's it."

With a sigh, the dark mamodo continued to follow Sherry. After a short time, Brago found himself in the large mall that could have been qualified as a zoo. Sherry dragged him around a few places, and he was beginning to feel annoyed.

Today was going to be VERY miserable…

After a long period of time, the two were in another store. Sherry was at the counter paying for what she was buying, while Brago was out near the exit impatiently waiting for the blonde to hurry up.

What was taking her so long?

As the dark mamodo continued waiting for Sherry to finish whatever it was she was doing, a young girl about Brago's age give or take a year crossed his path. She had pale skin and had both black eyes and hair. Her attire was a plain black shirt with a small purple heart on the chest, and a skirt that wasn't too long but not too short. Her shoes were also black, and had purple diamond-like objects on the side.

Turning her head around, the girl spotted Brago and gave a grin as she strode up to him. "Hey, there." she said in an almost sing-along voice.

Brago gave no notice of the girl until she was about a foot away from him. The girl put her hands behind her back and leaned forwards slightly as she shifted her balance on her feet.

"Do I know you?" she asked in the same tone of voice. The mamodo gave her an odd look. Who on Earth was this girl?

"No. And I don't want to, either." he said flatly. Frowning, the girl gave a huff and then put on another smile.

"Come on, I'm quite sure I've seen you somewhere before."

"And I'm quite sure you must have been dreaming."

"Oh, I'm dreaming alright." said the girl as an even bigger grin took over her face. She put on a dreamy look as she moved closer to the mamodo. Brago just looked off to the side. Anytime now, Sherry…

Speaking of Sherry, the blonde was now heading towards the door. The item she purchased was safely secluded in a plastic bag, and she was slightly swinging it back and forth for she was in quite a merry mood. That was, until she saw the sight between Brago and the strange girl.

She nearly dropped the bag to the floor as her mouth hung open. Who was this girl _flirting_ with Brago!

The girl's face became flushed as she saw the other girl move closer to Brago. Why wasn't he moving _away_ from her? The blonde then began stomping over to the two.

"What _are_ you doing?" said Sherry irritably as she walked up to her mamodo colleague. The other just gave her a rude look.

"Um, who the hell are you?" said the girl. She put her hands on her hips and frowned as she stared up at Sherry.

"Who the hell are _you_?" said Brago to the girl, mimicking what she said, but she ignored his comment and continued staring up at the blonde.

"I'm Sherry Belmond, and I don't think you should be around here." said the blonde.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well are you anyways? His girlfriend or something?"

"I…" Sherry trailed off as the other said this. A blush took an outbreak on her face, which only made the other laugh.

"You are, aren't you!" she said, pointing up at the other. Brago looked from one girl to the other. What was a girlfriend?

"I… _I am not_!"

"What are you talking about?" Brago finally said. But the other strange girl just snatched up his arm, and held it close to her. He tried to pull it away, but the girl had an amazingly strong grip.

"C'mon, come with me and dump this looser over here." she said, eyeing Sherry.

"Wha – What?" Sherry's voice increased a little higher. She too, grabbed Brago's hand, and pulled him away from the girl. "Come on Brago, let's go somewhere else."

Managing to free his hand from the other, Brago swiftly pulled his arm back but was now being pulled by Sherry. How strange, she had never done this before. Why was she doing it now of all times? And he still didn't know what a girlfriend was! Oh well, it didn't really matter. But… for some odd reason, of all things, he wanted to know what it meant. This day was _not_ his day…

Sherry dragged the dark mamodo a good ways off from the other, who was standing with a stupid look on her face, and soon she left to go wherever. The blonde ended up pulling Brago outside, where nobody was at, at the moment.

"What was that all about?" the dark mamodo finally asked. He raised his eyes to look into Sherry's azure eyes.

"I uh…" Why _had_ she acted like that? Sherry herself didn't even know why. It was unlike her to act so… protective…

"And what's a girlfriend?" Brago asked. The blonde had been about to speak, but as he asked that question she began choking on her own words. Why was he asking that?

"I… a girlfriend is…" she trailed off. Brago wouldn't understand, and even if he did he wouldn't like the truth. "A girlfriend… it's… Oh, just find out for yourself!

A bright shade of pink scattered across her face. Why was she getting so worked up over this? This wasn't much of her day, either. And this was Brago, for crying out loud, why was she getting so flustered around him all of a sudden?

Deciding that Sherry really wasn't going to tell him, Brago just ignored the question. He didn't really _have_ to know what it was… But still, it was rather odd of him to be asking it in the first place. Why was he suddenly asking strange things? The human world wasn't affecting him to act like this… was it?

So the two soon made up their minds to leave the mall and began walking back to the hotel they were in with an awkward silence. It was getting closer to nightfall, and Sherry knew that her butler was probably back at the hotel waiting for them with the limo.

Soon as the two got back to the inn, Sherry's prediction was correct. She told the old man that she would be ready very shortly, and that she just had to get all of her belongings into the vehicle and to check out of the hotel.

Brago just followed the blonde around as she brought her belongings down the car. And as soon as they were all settled and checked out, he hopped in the back seat with Sherry right behind him.

The entire time, the two still remained in silence. A few hours passed, and they reached the Belmond's mansion. The book reader unpacked all of her things and brought them into the house. Afterwards, she took a hot shower and went to sleep. The dark mamodo just stayed awake all night, either watching Sherry or outside the girl's bedroom window.

What a miserable day not just for Brago, but also a little for Sherry as well. Everything was so hectic and with the strange girl that had flirted with Brago, both got either very or slightly flustered.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

* * *

_-looks around the room- Was it bad? Was it good? Was it in the middle? Please tell me! --_

_And... well, there's that. And it's Wednesday... the middle of the week... Today went by WAAAY too slow... And if it wasn't for this evil thunderstorm last night, I wouldn't have been half asleep for part of the day!_

_Well, anyways, on to my reviewers!_

_**PsychicLunar: **Eh... sorry for making Sherry a lil' OOC... I don't know if i'll be trying too hard to be making the characters IC, I'm just making a story with them in it and putting them in different situations... You run around your house at midnight 3 times? In my house, there's like no room to run... Unless it's in the upstairs hallway, but its not very big... XD_

_**Emria: **Glad you like it! And here's the next chapter!_

_**Blood of the Wolf: **I got the whole strong-challanged thing inspired from an episode from this show on carton network, it was rather weird really... I don't even know if it was 'inspired' but let's just say I took the line and altered it. Basically a character told one other one that they were "cool-challanged" or something. REally weird... Yes, making fun of Brago is fun! (now you know why I do it a lot, but I'm sure you already knew that XP)_

_**BlueWater26: **Glad you like it!_

_**Sara: **There is 7 chapters because of the whole 'days of the week' thing... And i said that last chapter, didn't I? Ah well. Yes, but like i said there will be one chapter for each day of the week. Hope you like them! Florida is cool, there's just too many lakes there (At least where I was there were)_

_**dog: **-puts on a clueless look- Huh...? Um,... yeah, well, anyways, here's the next chapter._

_**pyro the dark angel: **Well, here's the next chappy! And, i'm not going to type in the website I talked about correctly otherwise it wouldn't show up or it would mess something up. Okay? Well, just type in' www dot toonamiarsenal dot com ' I hope it shows up... -- Well, if you DO get there, just go to downloads and scroll down until you see Zatch Bell. There ya go!_

_**Rae: **Glad you like it, and here's the next chappy!_

_**Rose Kitsune.EXE: **Here's the next chappy!_

_Hope you peeps thought this chapter was alright, or good, at least liked it enough to keep reading it..._

_Zatch: Am I going to be in this story? PLease, i want to be in it!_

_Me: Sorry, nope! You're not going to be in it! At least for what I've planned anyways, but most likely you won't be in it!_

_Zatch: -pouts- Aw, come on!_

_Me: No!_

_Zatch: Please?_

_Me: No_

_Zatch: You know you want to_

_Me: Nope!_

_Zatch: Are you not putting me in here because you don't like me anymore...? -puts on sad face with watery eyes-_

_Me: Hey, you're still a favorite character! You just don't really fit into any cute couples!_

_Zatch: -eyes widen- EW! Couples! Yuck! -runs away-_

_Me: How immature... -snickers-_

_Ah well I hope you liked it (I need to stop saying that XP). ANd here's the chapter title for the next chapter! Let's see who can make some predictions on what will happen!_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS: **Tutti-Frutti Tuesday_

_Toodles!_


	3. TuttiFrutti Tuesday

_OKIES PEOPLE! It's time for the Tuesday chapter! FUN! Eh, at least its not another Monday... I hate Mondays. No really, there's a reason why i named the last chapter 'Miserable Monday'. Because to me Mondays ARE miserable! Haha... yeah, well... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

The Days of the Week

**Chapter 3**

**Tutti-Frutti Tuesday**

She was dreaming. It was just a dream. How could it be real…? It had that feeling you get when you were asleep and dreaming away into your mind.

Sherry woke up the next morning, though she didn't open her eyes, she just laid on her bed for a while before rolling back over onto her side. Her hand slid up the cold sheets of her bed and up to the side of her head where she began rubbing her eyes.

"Brago…"

The blonde then suddenly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Well, that was certainly a shock. Calling out her mamodo's name had taken her by surprise. Then, she thought back to her dream.

It was a peaceful dream, though for some reason, Brago had been in it. Everything that happened in the vision was slowly escaping her mind, and she forgot all about it. Although she could remember something about her and Brago, and something peaceful and enjoyable, she could not remember any detail and the pictures in her mind were not graphic enough to see what had happened.

So she just shrugged and looked around her room. Brago wasn't in there, probably hunting for some fresh meat out in the forest behind her home, or just wandering the halls of her mansion. Either way, he wasn't in the same room as her.

Getting up, Sherry walked over to her closet and got dressed and soon began searching for the dark mamodo. She walked down the steps leading downstairs, and saw Brago standing by the door.

"It's about time you got up." he said gruffly. "You humans sleep too much."

The blonde frowned and shook her head. "We do not 'sleep too much'. It's my vacation so I can do whatever I want."

Brago shook his head and sighed. "Do remember that you are only here to make me king and I'm only here to make your friend come back. Not that these goals will happen easily, but those reasons are why we have to stick up for this battle. So at least try to spend your time wisely and not just sleeping."

Sherry's expression saddened a little as she heard the dark mamodo say that. How why did he have to go in and make a comment like that? The blonde felt a little hurt from Brago's comment, and it could easily be seen in her eyes.

Looking at those sad eyes made Brago feel somewhat guilty, so he turned his head around to keep away from Sherry's gaze. The way the blonde looked at him just made him feel bad for some odd reason… Why was he feeling guilty?

The two stood in a silence for a few minutes, and after a while the young blonde was feeling slightly restless so she decided to do something. Though, before she could do anything, she placed her hand up to her stomach as it let out a small but loud rumble. Her cheeks lit up with a pink tint and she blushed.

"Um… I need to eat something." she said quietly. Then, her eyes lit up with an idea. "I know what we can do! We can go on a picnic!"

"A what?" Brago's cloudy eyes redirected over to where the blonde was, and he gave her a look.

"You'll see soon enough. Now, help me pack some food."

The dark mamodo just shrugged and followed Sherry as she headed towards the kitchen. It was empty and the cooks were currently not there, and the dark mamodo watched as the other packed different foods and snacks and whatnot into a bag.

After a few minutes of packing, the blonde turned her head around to face the dark mamodo. "Come on, let's go."

Go where?

Brago let Sherry take the lead as she made her way to the door, carrying the containers and other things with the food in them with her. Sherry then found her butler and ordered him to drive her somewhere. Both of them climbed into the back of the limo and Sherry placed all the supplies on her lap, resting her left hand on it and set down her right to her side.

Looking down, Brago saw that the girl's hand was awfully close to his own, which was resting on the cushion next to him as well. He swallowed and then turned his head around the other way to look out the window. Why was he feeling like this towards her? The sensation wasn't quite identified yet, but it was so unfamiliar to him, he didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, or what to expect from it.

Whatever it was, he wanted it to leave him alone for a bit.

Eventually, the car stopped, and the dark mamodo looked out the window to see that he and Sherry were at a park. There were a few people outside, and they were all out doing something entertaining or eating lunch.

Sherry stepped out of the car, still holding onto the supplies, and looked over at Brago. "Come on," she said. "Let's go find a place to sit." So she looked in the car again, and pulled out a fairly large blanket, and grabbed the rest of the other materials. She began walking over to where it was slightly hilly and a few trees were seen, Brago just followed.

She led him to a small section where no people were, and walked up to the top of a hill and laid down the blanket. The dark mamodo watched as she laid out a basket with different foods in it on the blanket and then sat down.

The blonde looked up at Brago and gestured him to sit down next to her, which he did, but he gave her a look of confusion.

"What's the point of this?" he asked. Sherry just laughed and shook her head.

"It's a picnic, Brago." the blonde responded. She opened up the basket next to her and pulled out a few things. "Where you go out and have lunch. Well, since I haven't had breakfast yet, and I saw that it was afternoon already, I just decided I would have some brunch."

"Brunch?"

"It's a mixture of breakfast and lunch."

"Hn." Brago just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He then noticed the blonde starting to make a sandwich and taking out other things from the basket. He didn't say anything, but just watched her as she made herself some lunch. She then looked over at him and smiled.

"Would you like anything?"

"I've told you this before, I hate human food."

Sherry just sighed. "Whatever you say, Brago." She took a bite out of the sandwich she made.

The two then sat down in silence for awhile. They didn't talk or anything, but just sat on the picnic blanket enjoying each other's company.

Brago turned his head around and noticed that there were now no people at the park, but maybe one or two some far ways off. He couldn't see them too well but he could sense where they were. A small gust of wind then blew across the park, making the trees sway and a few pieces of trash near the trash bins flutter off.

Sherry finished up the last piece of her lunch and crumbled up her trash and threw it in the basket. "I'll just throw those away later." she said.

Silence fell upon the two after the blonde's comment, and they just stared off into space, thinking about different things.

Then after a minute Sherry pulled up a small bag she had brought with her and she began shuffling through some of the papers in it. Brago just looked at her, wondering what it was she was doing.

"Found it!" Sherry said, pulling out a rather small envelope. The dark mamodo just looked at it with little interest, but decided to ask what it was. Sherry just smiled and began to open the letter up, when suddenly another gust of wind blew through the park. As quickly as the wind came, the paper fluttered out of her hand quickly and flew off down the hill. "Damn!"

The blonde scurried to her feet to chase after the runaway paper, but Brago stood up before her with a quick, "I'll get it." And with that, he ran after the paper. Well, he was faster than Sherry, so what was the big deal in getting the paper for her?

But unbeknownst to the mamodo, Sherry was running along behind him also chasing after the paper. The two had at least a good five to eight feet away from each other.

Soon as Brago reached the paper he immediately stopped running in his tracks and leaned down to pick up the paper. As soon as he stood back up, paper in his hands, he turned around only to see Sherry right about to crash into him. Neither she nor Brago had enough time to stop and get out of the way, so Sherry gave a squeak as the two collided and were sent tumbling to the grassy ground.

And down they went.

She landed right on top of him, both slightly dazed of what just happened. When the two came to, they realized what an awkward situation they were in.

Lying on his back was Brago with Sherry lying right on top of him, their faces close together. Both could feel the heat of each other's breath beat against their faces, and a deep blush covered the blonde's face as she quickly made to get off and sit down onto the ground behind her. She curled her legs close together and continued to blush as the dark mamodo stood up, staring at her oddly.

"I uh…" the girl trailed off, looking to the side. "Sorry?"

Brago was silent, for he had nothing in particular to say but, "You humans are too clumsy." He looked off to the side, remembering how close their faces had been. A strange feeling arose inside him and the whole area seemed to grow slightly warmer.

There was a strange silence again between the two as they looked away from each other – with Sherry still blushing. Soon, after about a minute or two, the blush faded away and she picked up the paper again that was lying next to her.

"Well, I guess I could tell you about this." she said finally. The dark mamodo then turned around as she said that.

"Then tell me."

"We might be going to this party this upcoming Friday," she explained. "I haven't been to one in a while, so figured that we could go."

"_We_?"

"Yes, I'm taking you with me." the blonde said as the embarrassed feeling inside her vanished. Brago was coming with her whether he liked it or not. Besides, he would help keep her company...

"Why do _we_ have to go to some stupid party?"

"Because they're _fun_. And I know you don't do fun, but just deal with it."

Well, that ended the conversation. And yet again there was another silence before Sherry stood up and began walking back up the hill, envelope in her hands, and the dark mamodo was following a fair distance behind so that way they wouldn't end up in the same situation as before with both lying on top of another.

The two reached the top of the small hill where the picnic blanket and basket lay, and Sherry closed the envelope with the party invitation back in her small bag. After doing so, the blonde plopped back on the blanket and stared back down the hill at Brago as he reached the picnic spot.

"What?" he asked as he noticed the blonde staring at him. Sherry just turned her head away with a small blush.

"Oh, uh… it's nothing…"

Sherry watched as Brago sat down next to her about a foot away, and she began twiddling with her fingers. Then, not before long, she heard a strange music, and perked her head up to see where it was coming from. Brago heard it too, and gave an annoyed look as he turned his head in the same direction.

"What the hell is that racket?" he said, commenting how the strange music was annoying.

"I think I know what it is. Come on." said Sherry as she stood up. With a sigh, Brago stood up as well and followed his book-reader.

She led him across the park until they arrived at the road, where both could clearly see a strange looking truck with an even stranger object on top for decorations. Brago saw how the human inside the truck handed out things to people that looked very similar to what was on the vehicle. It was a strange orange color and had a cone-like shape with different colors inside, some pink some brown some white and some a bunch of different colors mixed together.

"Just as I thought." said Sherry aloud. The dark mamodo just turned his attention to her and gave her a look which she was oblivious to.

"And what exactly _is_ that?" he inquired, pointing over in the direction of the strange vehicle and even stranger substances inside.

"The ice-cream truck." Sherry responded as she turned her head to look at him.

"The what?"

"Just follow me and I'll show you."

With a roll of his eyes Brago continued to follow Sherry over to this 'ice-cream truck', and he received a few odd looks from the few people that were there. He just ignored them and eventually their gazes shifted to something else.

"'Ello there, Miss." said the man in the truck. "What'll ya 'ave?"

Brago watched as Sherry skimmed through a strange list on the side of the truck. And after a minute she turned her head around to face the man. "I'll have a Tutti-Frutti." The man nodded and after a few seconds he handed her a cone with some of the strange stuff inside. It was dotted with strange, colorful items in there, that, after a close observe, was revealed to be fruit – or something like that anyways.

After handing the man some money, Sherry turned around and began walking away from the truck. The dark mamodo followed.

"This," Sherry said after the two reached a good distance away, "is ice-cream. It's really good actually. There are different flavors of ice-cream. There's vanilla, chocolate, and a lot of others. Too many to count, but this one is called tutti-frutti."

Red orbs watched as Sherry licked away at some of the creamy sweet's substance. He then looked away as different thoughts passed through his head.

"Would you like to try some?" the blonde asked. Brago spun his head around and gave her an odd look.

She was actually asking him if he wanted to _share_? This was peculiar. But she had touched it with her own mouth, why would she be asking this?

The mamodo didn't say anything, but something was telling him to say 'yes' and try it. After a small silence he shrugged and Sherry smiled. The blonde handed him the cone, which felt awfully cold, and he licked off a little bit of ice-cream. It was colder than he had anticipated, but it was alright… the fruit didn't taste that good though.

He handed back the cone to her. "It's alright… Still don't like human food."

Sherry took that as a small compliment – one from Brago at least – and didn't worry about the last remark. She licked away at the ice-cream again; Brago still eyed her strangely as an odd sensation arose inside of him.

Great… Now was not the time to feel sentimental… Wait, why was he feeling sentimental in the first place…?

The thought soon passed away, and after a while Sherry finished her sweet and threw away the remainder of the cone in the trash, and headed to go pick up the picnic.

After a while the blonde called her butler on a phone and told him to come pick her and Brago up. Some time passed before he finally arrived, and the other two just climbed in the back.

"Where would you like me to take you now, Miss Sherry?" asked the old man.

"Home please."

"Very well." And so he started the limo and drove the two off. Sherry sat down quietly right after Brago crawled in, and began gazing out the window. The dark mamodo turned his head to look at her from the side, hoping that she wouldn't notice him.

For some odd reason now, he and Sherry had been acting strangely around each other. Probably just another emotion I'm not acquainted with, Brago thought. After all, he wasn't used to them. So why bother starting to now?

A small lock of hair fell in front of the spell-caster's eyes, and the strangest temptation arose inside of Brago. He just wanted to brush the golden hair away and let the blonde's face be clear. He realized what he was thinking and slightly shook his head.

Goodness, what was wrong with him? It was those damn emotions again…

Soon the car came to a stop in front of the Belmond's mansion. Brago and Sherry climbed out of the car and headed up the pathway.

Now what? thought Brago. "What are we doing now?" he asked.

"We're just going to spend the rest of the day here." responded the other. He shrugged and just continued to follow his book reader. The two didn't do too much for the rest of the day. Sherry read a book that she was interested in for a few hours and Brago went off to find something to eat (He hadn't eaten anything that he thought good in a while, and was getting hungry). Both stayed in the mansion most of the day, unless it was Brago (who was still out hunting).

What an awkward situation the two had found themselves in earlier. Their relationship had improved a little though sometime afterwards, but not too much, or at least they didn't quite notice. As Sherry stared out her window from her seat, she wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Hopefully something NOT embarrassing.

* * *

_Ta Da! There's the next chappy! Eh, it is titled 'Tutti-Frutti Tuesday', but there's not too much ice-cream in it. Well, i hade to name it SOMETHING that started with a 'T', and Tutti-Frutti just came into mind... Okay? Okay!_

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lil. Had a few fluff between Brago and Sherry, which is good, I need to start picking the pace up just a lil' if I want them to get together by the end of the story... Oh, did i say that aloud? Hehe... well, anyways, ON TO MY REVIEWERS!_

_**Rae: **You think it's funny? Should i just change the genre to Romance/Humor instead of just Romance/General? I was thinking about whether I should or not... do you think i should? Ooh... I bet that it didn't end well. Fight's never do. Anyways, here's the next chappy!_

_**PsychicLunar: **Running around the house as fast as you can... sounds like my cats... Ha. Say, about the whole 'dancing' thing, do you play taht Dance Dance Revolution game? I think it's fun... although i haven't gotten a new song on it in ages... -.- And yes, i know what it is like having to listen to a song over and over and over again, I tend to listen/watch things like that a lot, whether it'sthe trailer for the new .hack game or just something related to Zatch Bell... or anime in particular! Hehe..._

_**Emria: **Well, here's the next chappy!_

_**Alison: **Um... ur email hasn't shown up and i wouldn't know what to say anyways... (have I said this before? I can't remember... -.-)_

_**pyro: **OK, you told me to call you pyro... OK i'll try to remember that! (I'm forgetful at times, so sorry XD) And you're welcome!_

_**Sara: **I don't know if I'll have Sherry tell Brago what girlfriend means any time soon... maybe at the end of the story but if I go into that I might give the ending away (although I'm sure you can guess because of this story's summary XD) Oh, and on my other fic you asked what a good pen name would be? (I'm not going to respond to reviewers on that fic unless it is completelynecessary) Well... You could go with the anonymous reviewer name you have (Your name, Sara, if that made no sense whatsoever to youXD) Um... I really don't know. Everybody has a name they like... I chose this one I have because of a few reasons which do not need to be told or I'll be typing too much... -.-_

_**Rose Kitsune.EXE: **Na, it's Tutti-Frutti Tuesday! I'll be putting up the names of the next chapter for now on at the end of each chappy, so that way you'll know what's next. Hehe... Terrible Tuesday would be good though..._

_**Blood of the Wolf: **I MIGHT make Sherry tell Brago what a girlfriend is later on, but like i've said with somebody else i dont wanna give away the ending... hehe. COUPLAGE! HEHE! C'mon, everybody knows that Brago and Sherry like each other now! Just about ever fic i've seen them in (or written) one of them at least likes the other... But it's the best pairing on ZB, don't you agree?_

_**BlueWater26: **Here's the next chappy!_

_**Hiei's Ice Angel: **You like it? I'm glad:-) -smiles- Heh, well, yeah! XD And just to let you know, I'm probably not going to be making the characters in here (mainly Brago and Sherry, ok actually its just those two...) be completely IC... but o well. I'm trying to make it SLIGHTLY comical in a few scenes..._

_Well, there ya go peoples! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_

_Sherry: -blushes- Why'd you have to make that one scene with me falling on top of Brago!_

_Me: ...uh... because... it would be... funny?_

_Sherry: It was embarrassing!_

_Brago: -walks over- What was?_

_Sherry: -blushes and stares over at Brago- Uh..._

_Brago: ...?_

_Me: OH, SHerry just thinks it's embarrasing to be in love with--_

_-Sherry shuts up TM with hand over mouth-_

_Sherry: Shut up!_

_Brago: Hey, how come I could never do that and make it work?_

_Me: -remobes Sherry's hand- Yuck... anyways, I don't let you because you fight too much and who knows, your hands could get bloody! -makes a face-_

_Brago: So?_

_Me: -sighs- THAT STUFF TASTES WEIRD!_

_Sherry: You... don't drink it, do you? -gives a face-_

_Me: Wha - what? Heck no! I only know what it tastes like because sometimes my tongue bleeds... but that hasn't happened in a while..._

_Sherry: Whatever..._

_Me: -gives a look-_

_ANYWAYS..._

_OK, here's the title name for the next chapter! I haven't thought quite of what to do in it yet, but I know I'll come up with something! So don't expect the update to be really soon!_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: "**Wacky Wednesday"_

_Anyways, there ya go! I'm signing off! Ta ta for now:-)_


	4. Wacky Wednesday

_OK... I have one thing to say... this has got to be a strange chapter. Not that i think it is bad or anything, just a lil' odd... (Maybe that's why its called 'Wacky Wednesday')._

_And... HEY! IT IS WEDNESDAY! That's funny... haha..._

_Oh, and sorry for not updating ina while. It's just that when i have no idea what to write for something and have a guest from Japan here to keep company, and can't always get on the computer, it's not that easy to figure something out._

_And I'd like to thank my best friend (not saying who) for helping me with this chapter! Just in case she's reading... But I thought i'd put this up anyways._

_Well, might as well hurry up! Don't have too much time to type here, and sorry if this chapter seemed a lil' bit rushed. I'll admit, i was trying to type quickly to post it up. Please inform me of errors so that way i'll make sure to avoid them in the future! THANK YOU!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say i don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

The Days of the Week

**Chapter 4**

**Wacky Wednesday**

It was late morning. Sherry was lying on a couch reading a book that she had been reading for a while. The blonde had not seen Brago at all that day, but didn't really think too much about it. She knew that he was off somewhere doing something, and could take care of himself. And, hopefully, stay out of trouble.

She flipped through a page in her book and continued reading. A smile took place on her features as she read something her book. "How funny..." she spoke quietly to herself, and continued to read.

Soon her mind began to wander off into different topics, and she started to stare out into nowhere as she left her book slightly open. Her mind wandered off to yesterday's events and the odd picnic she had with Brago.

A small blush scattered across her face as she remembered toppling over the dark mamodo as both of them were chasing after a piece of paper. Mentally, she shook her head.

What was wrong with her, anyways? Why was she suddenly feeling and acting so strange around Brago? What was this sensation she was feeling!

The blonde then shook her head physically and sighed. Turning her head, she glanced at the clock beside her. It was 1:38 pm.

Her stomach let out a loud rumble and the blonde sighed again. Well, might as well go find Brago and go out to eat. She wasn't in the mood to eat at her home anyways.

So she got off the couch and stood up, looked around, and headed towards the front door right after grabbing her coat. It was a little cloudy outside, and it could possible rain sometime that day. Better safe than sorry.

After a minute Sherry reached the front door and opened it as she walked outside. She turned her head around to the side and saw Brago sitting under a tree not too far away.

He spotted her, and stood up. Brago then began walking over to the blonde and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now what is it we're doing?" he asked dully.

"I want to go out to eat today." the blonde replied. Brago just rolled his eyes.

"So we're going on another food quest?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't possibly think of anything else to do besides go out to eat?" the dark mamodo inquired. Sherry just gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"It's my vacations so I can do what I want."

"Yes, and I'm the one who granted you this vacation."

"Brago, shut up."

The dark mamodo shot the blonde a look as she said that. Did she just command him to do something! He gave a growl and stared menacingly at Sherry, who saw this look and turned her head away.

"Let's just go find a place to eat already." Brago muttered finally after a minute of silence. The blonde nodded her head and began to walk.

The two didn't drive off to a restaurant like they normally did. Sherry wanted to walk for a change, so they did just that. Surprisingly though, every eatery they stopped at, was closed or too crowded.

After awhile, Sherry let out an annoyed sigh and looked around. "Isn't there a place to eat around here?"

Brago remained silent, but couldn't help admit to himself that this was slightly odd. For every time Sherry had taken him out to eat, there was always a place open. This time, however, every place was closed.

Soon the blonde turned her head around and spotted a restaurant that said 'open'. The name of the restaurant was 'Wacky Wednesday'.

"How strange…" she mumbled to herself. Brago just looked up at her with his red eyes and questioned what she said. She replied, "This is strange because today no dining halls have been available, yet this is the only one that is. And the name of it is Wacky Wednesday. And today is Wednesday, and it has been wacky enough as it is."

That is strange, Brago thought. He followed Sherry into the building, since it was open, and was surprised to see that they were the only ones in there.

"Hello? Excuse me?" Sherry called out, looking around. There was nobody in there but Brago and her. What was going on?

Suddenly, right as the mamodo and human were about to turn away and walk out the door, two people popped up out of nowhere and walked over to them.

"Hello, we're so sorry to make you wait!" said the waiter quickly. The waitress beside him walked up to the two and smiled.

"Yes, we're so sorry, we had to take care of something!" she said in the same tone as the waiter. "Please, take a seat!"

Before Brago or Sherry could do anything, the two strange people pushed them over to a booth over in the corner. The waitress pushed Brago down onto the cushioned seat right next to Sherry who was shoved into the seat by the waiter.

The mamodo tried to swat at the waitress's hand for touching him, but she was already away from his reach. The blonde next to the mamodo turned her attention to him and shook her head.

"Don't do that, Brago." she said quietly.

"She _touched_ me." he spoke angrily.

"She was only showing you to your seat."

"I can find my own seat without the help of that pathetic human." The mamodo gave an annoyed growl and turned his attention to the waiter and waitress in front of him.

"We're really glad you came today!" said the waitress. "My name is Sue, and I'll be your waitress!"

"And my name's Todd, I'll be your waiter!" said the other. Sherry gave the two an odd look as they said this.

"Aren't we only supposed to have _one_ person serving us?" she inquired. Todd and Sue exchange looks, and stammered.

"Uh… then I'll be the cook." stated Sue. She ran off to the kitchen and Todd walked over to a desk to grab some menus.

This time it was Brago and Sherry who exchanged looks, and they looked over as Todd ran back to where they were and handed them two paper menus.

"So, what'll you have?" he asked hurriedly.

"Er… Can we have a little more time to think about that?" Sherry asked.

At this statement the man's eyes widened. "Oh! Yes! Sure, yes you may! I shall be back soon for your order! But is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Water will be fine, thank you." replied Sherry. She turned her head to motion the dark mamodo beside her. "He'll have water as well."

The man nodded and rushed off to go tell Sue what the order was.

As soon as he left, the dark mamodo glared at Sherry. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Because this is the only place that is open, or isn't too crowded." The dark mamodo just sighed as she answered him, and he turned his head around to look around the room.

It was a small place, really. There weren't too many decorations, but there were quite a few seats for people to be seated at. The walls were painted yellow, which made Brago feel agitated, but he had no idea why. He had seen Sherry reading something about how colors can affect people's moods before... Maybe it was true after all.

"Brago, you're going to eat something here. OK?"

Hearing his name being called out, Brago snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the blonde. "What was that?"

"I said you're going to eat something here."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and continued to look around. He wasn't quite in the mood to argue at the moment, so might as well let Sherry get what she wanted.

Todd came back with the drinks and set the two glasses of water down on the table in front of Brago and Sherry. The blonde looked up at him after she finished reading the menu in front of her.

"Have you two figured out what you would like?" asked the waiter, tilting his head to the side. A pencil was seen in his hand along with a notepad.

"Um, yes." Sherry showed the man the orders. She ordered a bagel for herself and a type of fish for Brago. After doing so, the man nodded his head and hurried off.

"This place is too strange." mumbled the dark mamodo. He glared over at Sue as he saw her pop her head from the corner to watch him and Sherry. When she saw his gaze reach hers she disappeared again behind the door.

"Well, it's better than nothing." said Sherry as she reached to take a sip from her glass.

"I prefer nothing than this."

"Brago, there's a lot of things you would prefer than this."

"Hn." His eyes continued to wander around the room, and he saw Todd walk out from the room and began looking outside for more people that might be heading their way. Then after he was finished with that, he walked over to where a table was and took a cloth from the counter and began wiping down the table.

He folded his arms and gave an annoyed sigh. The mamodo continued to wander around the room, and then his gaze fell upon Sherry. That's when he realized that he was very close to her, and he could feel the heat from her body beating against his own.

Brago swallowed and then turned his eyes to look upon something else. After awhile, Sue came out from the kitchen, carrying one of the plates. Todd came out seconds later carrying the other.

"Here you are!" cried the woman as she set down Brago's fish in front of him. It gave a loud clatter as she set it down, and Todd placed Sherry's dish in front of her as well.

"We dearly do hope you like it! Not too many people come here, y'know." stated the waiter.

"I can see why." Sherry muttered to herself quietly so that the others could not hear. Brago may have heard it, but that wasn't the point.

The blonde began to eat her late breakfast, and Brago slowly began to eat his. He found that it was alright, but he would have to go get some raw meat later on if he was going to get something he enjoyed.

As the two ate, Todd and Sue stood in front of them, watching them with hope and anticipation that they would like their cooking.

"Is there something wrong?" Sherry finally asked after a minute. She really didn't enjoy those two staring down at her and Brago like that… it was very annoying.

"Oh, nothing!" said the other man. He looked off to the side, and waited another minute before speaking again. "Say, would you like to go out with me later on?"

Sherry almost began to choke on the food in her mouth as the other said that. She began coughing, and put her hand up to her mouth. Brago couldn't help but place his hand on her back, and lean forward to look at her to see if she was alright.

"What… what did you… huh?" the blonde said between coughs.

"Would you like to go out with me later on?" Todd repeated.

Hearing him say that one more time made Brago frown. A strange sensation welled up inside of him, and he couldn't make out what it was. But whatever it was, he knew that it meant that was not a good thing from this man.

He stared up at him with his blank stare and growled, "Why are you asking that stupid question you pathetic human?"

The man didn't understand why the mamodo said 'you pathetic human', and took it the wrong way. "Huh? Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You're human too!"

That wasn't a good thing to say.

Brago bared his teeth a little with annoyance, and was about to stand up and give the man a piece of his mind when Sherry stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Brago, no." The blonde had finally stopped coughing, and she was looking up at the mamodo with an odd look. "Don't you hurt him. It's not right."

He growled as an answer, and sat back down again right after folding his arms. Sue gave Todd an odd look as well, and then just let out a laugh.

"Todd, how can you be asking this girl that?" she asked with a laugh. "You can clearly see that she is this young man's girlfriend! No need to ask her, she's taken!"

"Wha – What!" Sherry raised her voice a little. A blush took an outbreak on her face and she stared at Brago in a strange way. Then she stared back up at Sue. "I… I'm not going out with Brago!" Her blush deepened.

At this remark, Brago then finally understood what a girlfriend was. He stared at Sherry with an odd look as well and then back up to the others.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he said aloud. Sue backed away as she saw the look in Brago's eyes.

"Um, well, it sure does look like you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said quickly in a panicky voice. "I'm sorry if I made a mistake!"

"Idiotic human." the mamodo muttered. He stood up, and felt something tugging at his hand. That was when he realized Sherry was still holding onto his hand. Sherry realized this as well and let go quickly as her blush deepened even more.

"Sorry."

This was enough, Brago thought to himself. He had had enough of this strange place. He wanted out.

"Sherry, we're leaving." he finally stated. Quickly he grabbed the girl's hand again and pulled her away from the table and out the door. Sherry managed to leave a small bit of money behind to pay for the food right before the dark mamodo pulled her away. She could also hear Todd and Sue calling back to them.

"Come again anytime now!" they called.

After he led Sherry a good distance away, Brago stopped tugging at the blonde's arm and let go. She rubbed it with her other hand, for the mamodo had an amazingly tight grip. Her blush was still slightly there, and she was looking off to the side to avoid Brago's gaze.

They stood in silence for a moment, and neither of them could even think of anything to say. So after about five more minutes of silence, Sherry broke the quietness.

"That… was an odd place." she said.

Her mamodo companion said nothing, but continued to stare off into space. Soon afterwards, a drop of rain fell onto the pavement. Then another, and another, and another… Soon it was pouring down rain.

Sherry remembered that she had a coat on, so she pulled it closer to her body and pulled up the hood to block the rain from falling on her face.

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. It was 3:10 pm.

Sighing, the girl turned her head around only to meet Brago's gaze. He had been watching her for a minute, and hadn't turned his head away.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular."

He had responded to her like that for a while. Whenever she asked that question, he would answer it just about the same way with the same answer.

"Let's go back home." the blonde stated. Brago only slightly nodded his head, and followed her through the rain back to the Belmond estate.

After about an hour, when they finally reached the home, Sherry pulled off her coat and hung it on the rack.

"What a day…" she mumbled. So she and Brago spent the rest of the day doing different things around the house. The mamodo had gone out to go hunting again, while Sherry ordered her cooks to prepare something that was actually good to eat. The bagel from the Wacky Wednesday restaurant wasn't that great…

At the end of the day, around nightfall, Sherry was preparing to go to bed. Her nightgown was on, and she had brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. She climbed on her bed, crawled onto the middle, and pulled up the covers. Her attention was drawn to the black book that was beside her, and she picked it up.

Minutes passed and the blonde continued to study the book. She looked pass the Reis spell and all the other charms, even the ones she couldn't read.

Soon Brago walked into the room. The girl greeted the mamodo as he walked up to her bedside.

To her surprise, he sat down on the bed next to her. He crossed his legs and leaned his back against the wall beside the bed. Sherry tried to ignore this, but couldn't help thinking about how strange it was for Brago to sit down on her bed with her.

Then she continued to study the black book. Brago watched with little interest as the book-reader gracefully brushed her fingers against his book. An odd sensation swam through his body like before. Somehow he could feel the blonde's touch on the book, and he gripped the sheets under him.

What was this damn feeling!

Sherry noticed Brago's movements and she stopped tracing the black book to watch him. As soon as she stopped, Brago did as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Brago didn't respond right away, but after a few more seconds he nodded his head. "I'm fine."

The blonde gave a yawn and slid down on the bed to lie down. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night Brago." With that, she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

The dark mamodo watched as his book-reader began to drift into unconsciousness. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his book, and her head was slightly tilted in his direction.

Unknowingly, he was about to brush his hand against her face, but then he caught himself. What the hell was he thinking? He shook his head. Why was it that here lately he had been acting so strange around the girl?

The mamodo shrugged, and just continued to sit on the bed and watch the blonde sleep. What wonders would await him tomorrow, he wondered.

* * *

_So tell me, was this wacky enough for you? HA, well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_NOW TO MY REVIEWERS!_

_**Blood of the Wolf: **-looks around in confusion- What is it that you said? And no, you're not stupid just because you saw a spider. Whenever i see spiders (size doesn't matter, even if they're the size of a penny) I really freak out. -.- Maybe you should punish Brago with the no chocolate deal... Brago: WHAT! Me: Heheheh..._

_**BlueWater26: **Yes, Brago is so confused. Brago: Hey, i found out one thing in this chapter! I'm not that confused. Me: -waves hand in a flippant way- Yes, yes, very nice..._

_**Rae: **OK! I won't put it humor! Here's the next chapter!_

_**Sara: **I can't tell you what kind of party, you'll just have to wait for that chapter to be updated. -cackles evilly- I'm not going to make Brago break-dance agan. And the reason why I have that story on hold is because I cannot think of any funny ideas for the 4th chapter. If you want me to update that story, I'm open for suggestions on it!_

_**Rose Kitsune.EXE: **Really? Haha, well, here's the next chapter!_

_**Emria: **Here's the next chapter!_

_**Hiei's ice angel: **Was this wacky enough? Or was it just plain bad?Ah well, hope you liked it!_

_**pyro: **I've never heard of that before. Heh, well, it does:-)_

_**PsychicLunar:** Oh it's alright! DDR is fun, although it can get pretty hard once you start unlocking songs in the yellow and red... even a few in the green are hard... Ah well. I read your .hack fic (You did get my review for it, right?) and it was great! Have you heard of the .hack games? They have Kite and BlackRose in them (You know, the characters that Shugo and Rena are supposed to look like?) And Kite's bracelet is way better than Shugo's... but this is Zatch Bell and not .hack so i'm just gonna get on with this. Anyways, here's the next chappy!_

_**dog: **Here is the next chapter._

_WELL PEOPLES, there is the next chapter! I do hope it was alright! I have a friend who gave me the idea for this, so thank her if you like it! (Still not saying any names!)_

_I have to go like... really soon... so i'm trying as hard as I can to type all this stuff and whatnot up. I have to go to my school and help my friend get home here in about twenty to twenty five minutes, and time flies by really quickly when you're on the computer... yeah..._

_Well, here's the name for the next chapter!_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: **"Thrilling Thursday"_

_And like i've said before, I REALLY hope this chapter wasn't too bad! Well, i'm signing off._

_TA TA! (signing off)_


	5. Thrilling Thursday

_OK... this has got to be the longest chapter yet. With the spaces between paragraphs it was exactly nine pages long! HA, well, I hope you all like it!_

_So... LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... Well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

The Days of the Week

**Chapter 5**

**Thrilling Thursday**

Light shined down through the window as the sun rose up into the sky. Birds started to chirp and the sounds of morning filled the air.

Sherry felt the heat of the sun's light beat against her face, so slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up and yawned as she turned her head around only to see Brago sitting in a chair with his arms folded across the room.

The mamodo looked up and saw that the blonde was awake. "About time you got up." he mumbled.

"Well, good morning to you too." The girl turned around to face the mamodo and sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and yawned again.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" inquired Brago as he unfolded his arms and stood up out of the seat. His human counterpart just shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I was planning on going somewhere today that I haven't been to in a while."

"Please don't tell me it's another restaurant."

The blonde just glared at Brago as he said that. "No, it's not. You'll see it soon enough." Brago rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Sherry to change into her infamous pink dress. Afterwards, she brushed her teeth and hair and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

She saw Brago waiting for her by the doorway when she was finished eating. He looked up at the blonde with his ruby red eyes and folded his arms.

"So, do tell where we're going." he said as Sherry walked up to him. The girl just looked down at him and smiled.

"You'll see." With that, she walked off leaving a curious Brago.

He frowned and looked after the girl as she continued on her way outside. The mamodo followed her, but still couldn't stop thinking about where she was going to take him. It better not be another restaurant, he thought.

The two hopped into the backseat of Sherry's limo. The blonde's butler then soon got in the front seat and began to drive the vehicle.

Brago turned his head around to face the book-reader and gave a questioning look. Sherry only smiled and shook her head.

"Just wait, Brago. You'll see the place soon enough." she said.

So he waited with little patience, for he really didn't like waiting, and just began to look out the window for a while. The other beside him took this as an opportunity to watch him.

He seems fairly relaxed, she thought. Maybe this vacation was good for the both of us. Too bad there are only a couple of more days left. Just Friday and Saturday…

Sherry turned her head around to look out her window just as Brago decided to face the blonde. He watched as a blonde curl fell over her shoulder and how she brushed it away. For the past few days, during this whole vacation he had granted her, she seemed to be really enjoying it and looked more peaceful than ever. It was a shame, really, because as soon as it was over that peaceful look would leave her features. The mamodo thought about this and mentally shook his head. It was a shame… She was beautiful when she looked peaceful…

Wait… Did he just call her _beautiful_?

Brago turned his head around to face the front of him as his eyes widened in shock. Since when did he think of her like that! What the hell was wrong with him…?

Soon after a while the car pulled to a stop, and so did the duo's thoughts as they climbed out of the car. The dark mamodo turned his head in the direction of the land in front of him. There were strange contraptions everywhere, and so was a large crowd of people. Screaming could be heard in the background, and so could the cries of laughter.

He turned his attention to the spell-caster beside him. "So… Where exactly are we?"

His response was a mere smile and a few chuckles of laughter. "This, Brago, is a theme park. I used to come here a lot when I was younger."

Brago heard more screams coming from the 'theme park'. "So what's the theme? Torturing?"

This comment seemed rather amusing to Sherry for she let out another laugh. "No, it's a place where you come to have _fun_. Not to be tortured." She walked a little closer to the park and turned her attention to her butler. "I'll call you when we're ready to be picked up, OK?"

The older man nodded and hopped right back into the car. He started the engine and soon drove off.

Sherry turned back around to face the dark mamodo next to her. "C'mon, Brago, let's go inside."

So with that, she began walking and her mamodo partner just followed silently. When the two reached the entrance, Sherry paid for tickets and soon the two were into the park. Brago observed the view, and saw many types of people walking to and fro. Children walked alongside their parents, and there were even groups of those of Sherry's age walking with their friends.

He sensed that the blonde was now staring at him, so he turned his head around to look Sherry in the eye. Brago had grown since the two first met, and was now about the blonde's height.

"What?" he inquired.

"I want to know what you would like to do." Sherry responded. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Now how am I supposed to know that?" Brago shot back. No really, how _was_ he supposed to know that? He had never been in this kind of place within all his life!

"OK then, I'll figure it out myself." Looking from side to side, the blonde book-reader looked around for something that the two could do. "Ooh, how about that?" she asked as she pointed up to a rather large coaster.

Brago stared up at it in wonder, thinking of what it could be. So he asked the blonde, and she told him.

"It's called a roller coaster. It's a ride, and you get on it and it takes you around really fast. They're rather fun, actually."

He looked up at the large thing and grunted. "Doesn't look too safe."

"Actually, it's one of the safest rides in the park." responded the other. "As a matter of fact, it's the kiddy rides that aren't too safe and have the most accidents on."

Boy, that's comforting, Brago thought. She takes me to a place that has strange things. Typical human…

The two then headed up to the ride and got in line while Sherry explained to the mamodo a few more things about the rides in the park. He seemed to understand a little better after her explanation, and nodded his head.

"I had heard that they had put in a new roller coaster in this park," commented Sherry. "And this one that we're in line for is the new one."

Brago said nothing afterwards. What was there to say anyways? It was just a stupid machine designed to 'create fun'.

Soon the two were first in line, and the next thing they knew they were strapping themselves in to make sure they were safe on the ride.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" asked Brago as the blonde told him to put down the straps over his shoulders. "It's annoying me."

"Everything annoys you, Brago." Sherry sad bluntly, Brago shot her a look afterwards. "These 'stupid things' are meant to keep you from falling off the coaster."

"I don't want them. I can just hold on tightly. Shouldn't that be good enough?"

"No, this ride goes upside down. Even if you did hold onto it tightly, it wouldn't be tight enough." Sherry turned her head around only to see a sign counting down to start. "So just stop your complaining and enjoy the ride."

10…9…8…

"I'm sure I could hold on tight enough." Brago reassured. He held onto the straps over his shoulders but didn't remove them.

3…2…1!

Suddenly before anybody else could make any more comments, the coaster jolted forward which startled Brago. He bared his teeth and closed his eyes, but didn't scream. Sherry, on the other hand, let out a cry of laughter and enjoyment.

Brago felt sick. He really did. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel the machine pulling him this way and that, left and right, and then there was one moment where his stomach had a strange sinking feeling as he felt the ride pull him upside down.

The wind was brushing against his face like mad, and he didn't want to open his eyes. Another dropping feeling went through him as the ride swooped downwards. Sherry let out another cry of laughter.

"C'mon, Brago!" the blonde said, the rushing wind taking away some of the sounds of her voice. "Enjoy yourself! It's a ride!"

The mamodo heard the girl speaking, but he wasn't entirely enjoying himself. The stupid machine was making him feel sick, and he wanted off. Unfortunately, there was no way he could unless he felt like falling off. That was certainly out of the question.

Slowly, he opened one eye. His sight was greeted by different colors swirling about him, and it made him feel a little dizzy.

"I want off." he mumbled, but went unheard by the blonde who was too busy laughing. "This stupid ride is making me sick."

Soon the coaster felt like it stopped, but in fact it was just climbing a hill to go downwards again. Sherry looked over at Brago and saw how upset he looked.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked him. He gave an annoyed look as he turned his head around to face her.

"I'm fine." he snapped. "But I want off this stupid thing."

"It's not stupid, Brago." said the blonde. She brushed away a piece of hair that was in her face with her hand. "And it'll be over in a minute. This is the last drop before it ends."

"Good. Because—" The mamodo was interrupted as he and Sherry went downwards along with the ride. It plunged them into great speed and shot upwards and did a few more curves around and around.

Closing his eyes again, Brago waited until the ride was over. He held onto the straps over his shoulders tightly and soon the roller coaster ride ended.

People poured out of the ride's seats, many talking about how great it was or a few asking their friends if they'd like to go again. Sherry turned around and brought her attention to the dark mamodo before her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. Her eyes were met with a piercing red glare.

"Don't ever make me go on that again." growled the darker being. His hair looked more wild than usual from all the wind beating against his face during the ride, and Sherry's did a little as well. Brago clenched his hands together as he made his way to walk out the ride's exit. Sherry followed.

"OK, I'll remember that you don't like those." responded the blonde. The two came upon a bench near the ride, and both of them sat down.

Brago leaned forward and rested his elbows against his knees with his back slightly arched, and glared at just about everything in sight. Turning around, his attention was brought to the spell caster next to him.

"Perhaps we should try another ride?" suggested the blonde. Brago shook his head. "OK, how about something to eat?"

"Is there anything around here besides just junk?" inquired the dark mamodo.

"Mm… No not really."

"Then I don't want anything." After this he stopped talking and went back to glaring at everyone and everything in sight. Sherry just sighed and shook her head.

"You should at least _try_ something here, y'know."

"Don't want to."

"You are whether you like it or not." With that, the book reader stood up and looked down at her mamodo companion. "Come on, let's go find something."

With an annoyed sigh Brago stood up and followed the blonde. She led him through the busy walkway, and a few other people stared at him in wonder. He just ignored them as he pursued the blonde.

She stopped in front of a sign above a small little stand that said 'hot dogs'. Turning around, she questioned the mamodo.

"Hot Dogs are a type of meat. Think you'd like them?" Brago said nothing but stared up at the blonde with a blank look. So she sighed and turned around. "Then Hot Dogs it is."

He waited for her to order two hot dogs and a drink. The blonde returned carrying two, thin looking strips of meat inside bread along with a drink inside a large cup.

"Here," she said, handing the mamodo a Hot Dog. "Try it, they're really good."

Looking down at it, Brago slowly took it in his own hands and watched as Sherry took a bite of hers. Then his attention was drawn to his own food, and he took off the wrapper around the bun and threw it in a near by bin. He nibbled at the front of the meat, and found that it was rather good. Sherry smiled as she saw him eating his own.

"Do you like it?" she inquired. Brago only shrugged, so she took that as a yes.

After the two were done with their lunch, and Sherry had finished her drink and thrown that away too, they stood up and looked around.

"Would you be alright with another ride now?" asked Sherry. The mamodo shrugged again.

"Just as long as it's not a roller coaster."

The blonde nodded, and led her comrade through the still busy walkway of the park. Soon they encountered a ride called the 'Scrambler', and Sherry stood still as she watched the ride slowly coming to a stop.

"Brago, let's go on this one." she stated, seeing that the line wasn't too big. If they hurried she and Brago could get on the ride right about now…

The mamodo followed the human as she walked up to get in line, and looked up at her with his crimson orbs. "What is this ride?" he asked.

"Oh, it's really fun." began the blonde. "You see the different seats there? Well, they spin around and around fairly fast, and it looks like they'll come in contact with another but they never do. And it isn't too fast, either." She smiled and gave the mamodo eye contact. Her cobalt eyes locked with Brago's, and the two just stared at each other for a moment.

Quickly the blonde turned her head away as a blush crept upon her features. This was when she also noticed that the line was now moving forward, and the people were pouring into the seats.

"Come on, let's find a place!" Without realizing what she was doing, Sherry grabbed Brago by the hand and guided him to a seat.

He stared at her with an odd look in his eyes, and felt the same strange sensation from before well up inside him. As soon as they sat in a seat, and the girl let go of his hands, the feeling was gone. Yet, it left an empty feeling inside of him, which Brago didn't entirely like.

A man walked up to the two's seat and closed the door, making sure it was tightly closed, and then walked off to check everyone else's.

Smiling, Sherry looked at Brago from her seat. "These rides are fun." she stated.

Brago said nothing, but watched as the other man walked up to a booth. A few seconds later, the ride began. The machine started to twirl around faster and faster, and a few others let out screams of laughter and enjoyment.

The mamodo could feel his stomach spin around, but it wasn't as bad as the coaster ride. In fact, this ride was almost… well, fun. A smirk crept on his face when he turned around and saw Sherry just completely enjoying herself. On her face was a large grin and she was laughing while she held onto the side of her seat.

Then suddenly Sherry slid over in her seat and landed right against Brago as the machine turned them around. Their faces were mere centimeters from each other, and a blush crept on the blonde's features. And again, the strange feeling arose inside of Brago as he felt the heat of the human's body beat against his own.

When Sherry had the chance, she began to scoot back over to her own little corner in the seat but was stopped by Brago who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to move if you don't want to." he said. Mentally he kicked himself. Why did he go in and say that? He had no control over that whatsoever!

And yet… he didn't mind the book reader being this close to him. Strangely enough, he actually enjoyed it.

What the hell was wrong with him today?

Sherry's blush deepened as he said that, and then a small grin grew on her face. She closed her eyes and let out another laugh as the ride spun them around again, this time she didn't try to force her body against the pressure of being moved, and was pressed onto Brago again.

Soon the ride was over, and the two got out. Sherry let out another laugh as she stepped out of the seat.

The two walked over to the small exit gate and then stood in uncomfortable silence. The blonde looked down as her blush remained on her face, and the mamodo looked elsewhere.

Then, turning her head up, the spell caster smiled as she looked at Brago, who only returned the gaze.

"Thank you for coming with me today, Brago." she said quietly. Brago gave her an odd look. Why was she saying that? There was no need to do so.

He only shrugged as a response, and then the two went off to do something else for a while. Sherry and Brago stayed at the park until about 8:00, when Sherry decided it was time to go back to the mansion.

After calling her butler and waiting for a while, Sherry spotted the limo and walked up to it, with Brago following her of course. They got into the vehicle and the blonde's butler drove them back to the Belmond estate.

Neither talked too much on the trip back home, and soon the mansion came into view. Both stepped out of the car in silence, and headed up to the front door.

After eating dinner and reading her book for a while, Sherry decided it was time to go to bed. So she took a shower and changed into her nightgown.

In her bathroom, she looked at herself in her mirror, and thought about the day she spent with Brago. It was a great day, she thought. Brago even went on a few rides with her as well…

A small chuckle escaped her lips, and she thought about the roller coaster ride. He didn't like that one too much. Oh well, some people like coasters and some people don't.

Then there was the moment around nightfall when she had gotten him to try cotton candy… That was a funny moment. He had thought that cotton candy was real cotton, and had said, "Now why the hell would I eat cotton?" That comment was rather amusing…

She sighed, and continued to think about other things. Then, she remembered back to when she and Brago had been on the Scrambler ride.

"_You don't have to move if you don't want to."_

Those words ran through her head, and another blush appeared on the sides of her cheeks. Why had he said that, anyways? It was so unlike him…

She shook her head, and then walked out of the bathroom and into her room. When she walked into that room, she noticed Brago sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, hi Brago." she said, a little surprised. He had done this the night before, what was up? Sherry continued to wonder, but didn't question him. He probably wouldn't answer her anyways.

So the blonde climbed up onto her side of the bed and pulled up the covers as she laid her head against her pillow. With a sigh, she turned her head upwards to face the dark mamodo, who was staring down at her. Soon as she met his gaze, he turned his head away.

"Something the matter?" asked Sherry. Brago shook his head.

"No."

"OK then. Well, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, the blonde closed her eyes and began to sleep. She rolled over onto her side facing the dark mamodo.

He looked fondly upon the girl, and blinked. Again, the same feeling swam through his body. What was going on with him? Why was he feeling so strange around Sherry all of a sudden?

With a shrug, Brago thought about something else besides Sherry. He leaned his head against the wall as he sighed. There was that party tomorrow, and the two had to get rested. Through the night was a peaceful silence, and soon the sun rose to a new day.

* * *

_Who on here likes roller coasters? I think they're alright... I just freak out whenever I go on one that travels upside down... -.-_

_Well, there's the next chapter! And I'm sorry for not updating anything in a while, it's just that I haven't had too much time to write on any stories for a couple of good reasons, and whenever I DID have time to I didn't feel like it. I'm just glad I finally updated this chapter... :-)_

_NOW ON TO MY REVIEWERS!_

_**Rose Kitsune.EXE: **Here's the next chapter! Glad you like it!_

_**Wolf of the Blue Moon: **Did you mean spider? If so... EEEEEK! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! O.O (I don't like spiders)_

_**Crying White Wolf: **Here is the next chapter!_

_**pyro: **Was this chapter interesting enough? Ha, well... You asked me to remind you, so here's your reminder: Don't go in restaurants named 'Wacky Wednesday!' XD_

_**PsychicLunar: **You missed an episode of .hack AND Zatch Bell! HOW COULD YOU? If you have seen the episode of .hack from the other day, you'll have seen that it has started over since you pretty much missed the last episode of the entire show. Eh... Did you at least get to see the rerun episode for ZB? And I tried to make it a -kinda- weird chapter... It was a really good friend of mine who gave me the idea._

_**Emria: **I hope it wasn't too weird, but anyways, here is the next chapter._

_**NCsoccerplayer: **Hey girl! Kinda weird talking to you on the website when we can either just call each other or use AIM, y'know? Ha, well, I'm glad you like my writing! And just to let you know, I act a lil' different on this site... (read some of my author's notes and reviews and you'll see what I mean... XD) See ya!_

_**BlueWater26: **So you liked it? Well, I'm happy about that:-)_

_**Hiei's ice angel: **Well that's good! More fluff all around!_

_**Sara: **Y'know, I'm just as bad as Brago... I wouldn't be able to tell who a singer was, either. -.- Pity me... Oh, you spell it sugar not suger. Ooh... What does Brago do when he's hyper? Go after Sherry?XP Good luck Amber! Maybe you peeps shouldn't give him a bath, and just make Sherry do it... -wink- And yes, I know about that, and she claims she likes the pairing. Maybe it's because i refused to do a KiyoSherry kissy kissy one shot... -shudders- I don't like that pairing anymore... And thanks for the encouragement!_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Well, I'm really glad ya like 'em! And here's the next chappy!_

_There you go all you readers/reviewers! THE NEXT CHAPTER! (I say this WAAY too many times) So tell me if I did alright on this chapter!_

_Oh, and here's a** NOTE: **I still allow flames, but I want constructive criticism! I don't want people saying things like "Oh this story is pure crap" or something like that. -glares at people who would think of doing that-_

_Anyways, here is the name for the next chapter:_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: "**Freaky Friday"_

_So, anybody wanna guess where I got that from? Haha! Well, just to give you a tip, it's not going to be really weird like "Wacky Wednesday"... At least I'll try not to make it like that..._

_Well, I'm hungry, and waiting for my dad to finish up dinner! So I'm going to sign off and get a snack while I'm waiting or something! Ta Ta for now!_

_Twilight Memories has now signed off._


	6. Freaky Friday

_Hello, i'm sorry for not updating anything in a while! It's just I've been busy and Sunday my dad and I left to go to the beach! So now I'm sunburned, but that's a different story!_

_Well, the Japanese exchange student is gone, so i'll be able to get on even more now! Not that I haven't been able to get on, but believe me some of my time WAS taken away from that... But that was just a lil' bit..._

_And I got Konjiki no Gash Bell manga! WHOOHOO! Although it's in Japanese so i have no idea what the heck they're saying... But it's the first volume so I have a good idea. :-) And I even got this other stuff for it all, too! Yipee!_

_OK, enough talk, time for the next chapter. Hope you all like it!_

_And a note, the chapter's not exactly 'freaky' like the chapter title says. It's just basically the certain people in it and whatnot.. and...Oh, just read it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

The Days of the Week

**Chapter 6**

**Freaky Friday**

Brago was walking through the Belmond's mansion the next day and was just wandering around to random rooms. A few hours had passed since he was last in the building, and he had just been hunting again for something raw to eat while he waited for Sherry to wake up.

Speaking of Sherry… She was supposed to take him to this party or whatever sometime earlier that day.

Just great, he thought. We shouldn't be spending our time at parties; we should be training for the mamodo battles ahead of us. Brago was almost wondering why he had granted Sherry a week of vacation, but then reminded himself that she had been very weary and tired and could have collapsed again during a fight. So he sighed and continued on his way.

As the dark mamodo continued along through the almost seeming everlasting hallways, he began to think of a few random things. Such as whether he and Sherry would get in another embarrassing situation again…

He stopped walking soon as that though entered his mind, and his chest gave a small tug that he didn't recognize. Goodness gracious, what was wrong with him?

Soon the feeling went away, and the dark being continued along as he had been doing. Eventually he wandered downstairs only to find Sherry down there waiting for him.

"Good morning, Brago." Sherry said cheerfully. The mamodo said nothing but just walked up to the blonde headed girl with a blank stare.

"So, now what?" he inquired. Brago folded his arms and looked up at the spell caster before him, who only shrugged.

"I don't know," she responded. "The party doesn't start until a little later… and I don't really have anything planned to do until then." The blonde stopped speaking when she saw a look in Brago's eyes. "But I _don't_ want to train."

The look vanished and was replaced by a scowl. "Whatever," the mamodo mumbled.

"Hey, it's my vacation, do remember that! And there's no need saying 'yes and I'm the one who granted you this,' because I already know that." Sherry spoke quickly. Brago gave her a look as she said that and gave a 'humph.'

"It's only the truth." the mamodo said quietly. Sherry rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a flippant gesture.

"Brago, are you always going to act like this? Or are you ever going to say something kind?"

He said nothing, but just walked away from the blonde as she stared back. Sherry called back to him, and he responded. "I'm going outside."

Sherry looked intently at the mamodo walked out the door, and she gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, fine."

So the blonde followed the dark mamodo outside, and saw him sit down under the shad of a tree with his arms still folded. When Sherry reached Brago she sat down onto the grass beside him.

There was a silence, and then the girl noticed that Brago's eyes were closed. She stared at him, observing what he looked like a little better while she had the chance. The mamodo had a calm look on his face, something which you didn't see too often.

After a minute of looking over him, Brago's eyes slowly opened and he stared at the blonde. "Do you enjoy watching people like that?"

She said nothing, but just turned her head around to look in the opposite direction. "Does it bother you?" she asked.

This time it was the mamodo's turn to say nothing, and he did just that. Sherry turned her head around to look Brago in the eye. That's when she noticed that his crimson orbs were not present, and his eyes were empty. Then she felt herself being pulled into them just by looking at the vacant glare, and the blonde caught herself leaning forwards slightly.

She sat back up and looked away again as a blush crept up upon her features. OK, what just happened? Slowly she turned her head back around t face her companion and saw that his ruby orbs had returned.

"What?" Brago's raspy voice called out. He glared at the blonde next to him when she didn't respond. What the hell was wrong with her, he wondered. But then again, what the hell was wrong with _him_? Sherry wasn't the only one who had been acting strange… Brago felt himself acting odder than usual around the book-reader, and didn't know why.

"Maybe we should just get going to the party," Sherry stated after a minute or two of silence. "It's already three thirty."

"Fine."

So the two stood up, and Sherry led the mamodo over to her limo, and soon they were driven off by her butler to the location of the party.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was now close to 5:00, and there were many cars surrounding the area in which the party was being held. A white limo pulled up and Brago and Sherry stepped out of the vehicle.

The mamodo glared over at the surroundings in which the loud music was being blared out, and he turned his head around to face his human companion. "Are you sure this is it?" he asked, hoping that the mad area they were currently in wasn't where they were supposed to be.

"Yes it is, Brago."

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Brago turned his head around to face the building. Different colors of light could be seen shining through the windows, and then you could hear a new song being played.

A few other people then emerged from a car that was just pulled up and began to head up to the building. They were chatting, laughing, and just talking about different things. One of them turned their heads around to see Brago watching them, and she spotted Sherry next to him.

With a grin the girl turned around to face her friends and whispered something to them with her eyes still glued on Brago and Sherry. Suddenly the others burst out laughing at her whispered comment and they soon disappeared into the building.

"C'mon, Brago. I want to see what this is like. I haven't been to a party in a while." Sherry said as she began to walk forwards. Brago followed, but still kept his eyes open and his senses on alert.

He then noticed as they were walking that Sherry moved a little more than an inch closer to him, and soon as that happened the same strange sensation swam through his body. The mamodo did nothing, but just continued to walk with him human counterpart over to the building.

They were stopped by a man at the door. "Hold on," he said, standing forward. "Where's your invitation?"

"Ah, yes, hold on." Sherry then began shuffling through more papers in her bag that she had with her. Seconds later, she pulled out the small envelope that contained the invitation. She handed it to the man and he nodded as he stood aside to let them through.

When Brago and Sherry entered the room, they were greeted by the sound of loud music being blared out from the different machines in the room. There was a disco light hovering up above in the room, and it was reflecting the different lights in many colors. People were dancing on the floor, and there were also quite a few at a bar on one side of the room. A group of people could also be seen sitting down at chairs and couches, just talking away through the night. There was also a band at a stage in the back of the room playing different songs with their instruments while one of them was singing. Doors were placed on a few sides of the room to let people go outside near the back, where more of the party was taking place.

The mamodo began to follow Sherry around again as she led him through the crowd of dancing people to go over to the bar. She gestured him to sit down in a seat next to her, and he did so.

"This place is too loud," he commented as he sat on the small stool beside the blonde. "Isn't there a way to control the volume?"

"There is, but that's how it is supposed to be in a party like this." answered Sherry. She turned around in her seat and looked up at the bartender before her.

She ordered a drink for herself and water for Brago, and the man was off to take more orders and to get their drinks. Brago just folded his arms and put on another scowl.

"I don't like it here." he muttered.

"Brago…" Sherry frowned and glared at him through the corner of her eye. "Will you please stop complaining?"

"Humph."

The bartender then returned with the two's drinks and walked off as Sherry paid for the liquids. Sherry then took a sip of hers as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"When can we leave?" Brago asked; the blonde opened her eyes to glare at him again when she was distracted by three other people next to them.

"Hiya," said one. She had bright, bubblegum pink hair that was long over her shoulders. The girl also had a strange outfit on that consisted of a mini-skirt, pants, and a sleeveless top. It all clashed together and didn't look very attractive. "What'cha drinkin'?" she asked, pointing over to Brago.

He didn't respond, but just glared at her and increased his scowl. Sherry gave a half laugh and looked up at the girl.

"I'm sorry; he's not much of a talker."

"Oh, well dat's alright." The girl said cheerfully. "It kinda looked like he was drinkin' sprite…"

"Can't you tell it is water, Lindsey?" asked the teen her age next to her. He had a strange, blue fuzzy pants and a bright neon red colored top.

"Don't you already know that she can't tell nothing apart?" asked the other girl next to him. Her red hair was tied up in a bun and she wore an outfit that consisted of many feathers. "She's too stupid to make out anything."

"Hey, I ain't stupid!" said the girl now identified as Lindsey. "Nikki, why are ya so mean?"

"Now, now, now…" spoke the boy. "Don't get in a fight again like you two did the other day."

"I dunno what you talkin' 'bout." Lindsey spoke angrily. "It ain't 'we' dat got in a fight, it was her!" she pointed over to Nikki. Sherry and Brago just watched as they continued to bicker.

"You really are stupid." Nikki said dryly. "It's hard to believe I'm related to you."

"Girls, please stop arguing!" spoke the other.

"Jack, keep outta dis! I ain't gonna let her dis me off again!" Lindsey frowned at Jack and turned her head to face Nikki.

"Jack, stop being an ass." Nikki spoke dully again. The other gave an insulted look and frowned back at her too.

"What'd you call me?"

"Jack ass."

"Jack ain't dat, Nikki!"

"Maybe if he'd stop interrupting our conversations he wouldn't be."

"Would you guys please stop arguing?"

"NO!"

Brago and Sherry continued to watch the three of them arguing back and forth, when finally the blonde book-reader had had enough.

"Why don't you all shut up?" she asked loudly. The four around her, including Brago, just gave her odd looks.

"About time…" the dark mamodo muttered. Sherry glared at him as well and shook her head.

"Brago, you can shut up, too." As soon as she said that he lowered his eyes and frowned at her.

"Brago?" asked Lindsey. She gave an immature giggle and looked over at the dark mamodo. "Dat's a cute name! Just like you!"

Nikki then slapped Lindsey on the face and gave an annoyed sigh. "Would you stop saying that everything is cute? It's driving me crazy!" The pink haired girl's hand flew to her cheek and she stared at the other with an illegible expression.

"You… you hit me!"

"I slapped you."

"Same thing!"

And the two began to argue all over again. Brago watched as Sherry stood up and pulled the two apart. "Would you please stop arguing? It's giving me a headache." she said irritably. The two stopped, but continued to give unpleasant glares at each other.

"Thank you for doing that. Those two are _always_ arguing." thanked Jack. Sherry said nothing but just sat back down in the chair next to Brago.

"So, how come you didn't dress up?" asked Nikki, pointing to Sherry's attire. The blonde gave an inquiring look, so she sighed and shook her head. "It said on the back of the letter that you were supposed to dress up."

"Oh? Well I didn't see that." Sherry said.

"Apparently. But you're little friend here dressed up."

"Who? Brago?" Sherry looked down at her mamodo companion and gave a laugh. "He didn't dress up. Brago always wears that."

Nikki slightly raised her eyebrow and smirked at the mamodo. "Wow you must get hot wearing all dat black."

"Just shut the hell up, will you?" Brago snapped. He glared up at the girl before him and turned his eyes to Sherry but said nothing.

"Hey Nikki, he's just as bad tempered as you are!" Jack said with a laugh. Nikki glared at him and cursed under her breath.

"Well, we're gonna go someplace else." stated Lindsey with a bubbly smile. "Y'all have fun now!"

And with that, the three walked off somewhere into the crowd. Brago gave another look at Sherry as they left. "Now can we leave?"

The blonde took the last sip of her drink and set it on the counter. "We could go outside for a bit, since it's too crowded in here and there are people like that." She motioned over to where the other three had headed off to. "C'mon, let's go."

She stood up, and so did the mamodo and they headed off to one of the doors and walked outside. Cool, fresh air brushed against their faces and the blonde sighed.

"At least it's cooler out here. But the music is still loud."

The mamodo rolled his eyes, and then turned his attention to something else. His eyes widened as he saw a few strange people dancing around with odd makeup and outfits. A few of them had large, red noses and all their faces were painted white with a few additional colors to them. They had strange hair colors that consisted of red, orange, blue, and green. It would spike out in different directions or it would just be very puffy. The odd people wore large shoes that were bigger than their feet, and a few were juggling something in the air.

"Who… the hell… are they…?" he asked Sherry as he pointed a clawed finger over at the strange people. Sherry looked over and was surprised to see what she saw.

"Those are clowns, Brago," she said. The mamodo eyed them suspiciously and listened as the blonde continued. "They're people who dress up strangely like that and work to entertain people. Although… many find them frightening for some reason."

She stopped talking when she saw how tight Brago looked. She asked if he was alright but he only snapped back and said he was fine.

After a minute of silence Sherry watched as the mamodo eyed the clowns. Then her face lit up and an amused laugh escaped her lips. "Oh… You don't like the clowns, do you?" The mamodo looked up at her with his blank stare and she laughed. "It's alright if you don't. A lot of people don't like them."

"_Now_ can we leave?" he inquired. "This party is beginning to annoy the hell out of me."

"We don't want that to happen." Sherry joked. Brago shot her a look again and she just laughed. "OK, fine. Considering that you won't do anything else but complain and that there are strange people here, we can leave."

With a nod of his head Brago was off before the blonde could say anything else. Quickly she walked over to him to catch up, and soon they were out the door.

Once they were out the front door, they were greeted again by Lindsey, Nikki, and Jack. The bubblegum haired teen looked over and spotted them immediately.

"Hey! It's da fuzzy dude!" she cried happily as she waved her hand in the air. "And his girlfriend, too!"

Brago froze again, and so did Sherry. Nikki slapped Lindsey again and told her to just shut up for good. They started to argue again and Jack was left to wonder when the fighting would end as he watched the two continue to bicker. Soon enough they finished fighting but still weren't that nice to each other. Jack looked over at Brago and Sherry and shrugged.

"We got kicked out because of them." he said quietly. He turned his head around to look at Lindsey and Nikki as they began to fight once more. "It's like this everywhere we go."

The blonde said nothing but just watched as he went off to do something else. Her eyes drifted over to Brago's gaze and she looked away as a blush crept on her features, along with a strange sensation welling up in her chest.

"C-come on, Brago," she said quietly. "Let's go."

So Sherry and Brago walked back to the Belmond estate, for it was only about half an hour's walk, and they soon reached the large building. It was now about 6:00, for the two had stayed at the party for half an hour and walked back about the same time.

Sherry ordered her chefs to make her some dinner while Brago went out hunting yet again, and sooner than she realized, she had to go to bed.

So the blonde changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth and hair, and climbed into her soft bed right after turning out the lights.

It was about ten minutes before she heard any other noise. The book-reader could hear somebody walking into her room, so she pretended to be asleep. She felt somebody sit down on the bed, so she slightly opened and eye to peek out and see who it was and immediately closed her eyes after she saw the being there.

It was Brago.

He must not have realized she was asleep, for he did something very strange. Brago gently brushed his pale hand against Sherry's cheek and moved some of her hair out of her eyes.

Just feeling him touching her face sent Goosebumps down her skin. Without realizing it, Sherry squeezed her eyes tightly together which made the dark mamodo stop. He quickly removed his hand and watched the blonde.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he mumbled quietly to himself. The blonde didn't dare to open her eyes, but she could feel from the movements on the bed that Brago was now leaning his back against the wall behind the bed. She could feel his eyes boring down onto her, and it made her feel strange as the odd feeling returned inside of her chest.

It's not what the hell is wrong with you, Brago, she thought to herself. It's what the hell is wrong with me?

Eventually the spell-caster fell asleep and the mamodo just watched. Tomorrow was Saturday, and that meant it was the last day of the vacation. What would happen tomorrow, both didn't know.

But they'd find out. That is for sure.

* * *

_Sorry if it seemed somewhat short n' all... Not much happened, although I do have to admit I made the 'small' scenes 'long'... Did that even make any sense?_

_Anywho, I'm just gonna get on with this! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review!_

_And another note: I don't want flames, but i'll accept constructive criticism. OK? OK!_

_NOW ON TO MY REVIEWS!_

_**Crying White Wolf: **I don't like them too much... But they're OK. Anyways, here is the next chappy!_

_**Hiei's ice angel: **Haha, don't feel like a dork. :-) Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

_**Blood of the Wolf: **Now, here's the story I said i was gonna update! Well, didn't specify which story, but I said I'd update something, right? Isn't that all that matters? And I still hope i don't get in trouble for the whole 'responding to the reviewers in the chapters' thing. Do you know what happened to that one person who got in trouble for it? And OK, i'll tell Brago he's a meany. Me: Brago, you're a meany. Brago: Like I really care... Me: Well, um... You are one! Brago: (rolls eyes) I"m going to Sherry's home... Me: OK, have fun now. Brago: (glare) Me: Heehee!_

_**SilverMoons BlackWings: **Nah.. not making him dress up. o.O Besides, I wouldn't be able to think of a way to make him do that..._

_**Rose Kitsune.EXE:** OK, here's a plushie! -hands over a plushie- Hope you like this chappy!_

_**PsychicLunar:** I don't exactly like roller coasters either... Just as long as I'm not thrown upside down, then I'm happy... OR if its too fast... Yes, i know, i'm very strange but i bet that was already known! Brago: Do tell. Me: (glare) No, i haven't seen the movie. I just took the name of it and used it for this chapter..._

_**Me: **OK, now, please make up your mind which name you'll sign under by. But, you've joined the sight now, right? Why am i asking that? Tell me why I'm asking that! ttyl, Cori. Yes I was the only one (and you should know that by now 'cuz i told you that)_

_**Sara: **Sherry and Brago switch. bodies.. hahaha! No, no, no... that'd give them nightmares... o.O So heDOES go after Sherry? What does he do? Kiss her a lot or something? Or do something else? XP Brago: Stop interfering with my life! Me: Not my fault you're obsessed with Sherry... And besides, if that's what he DID do, then why would Sherry want him off? XP No I don't live in Hawaii. I live in North Carolina, it's just that I go to a year round school and whatnot... there's actually quite a lot of schools like that where I am._

_**BlueWater26:** You don't? I think they're OK, but I am very picky when it comes to rides. -.-_

_**Missy: **I would have made him go on some more rides... but if i did do that then the chapter would be waay too long. But i wanted him to go on at least two, and he did so... yeah. I don't like going upside down either! Somebody actually agrees with me! XD_

_**pyro:** I like the scrambler ride too, but I remember that he first time I ever went on it i screamed my head off... -.-_

_**Wolf of the Blue Moon: **EW! Then I don't want to see the spider! EEP! O.O Don't like spiders.._

_**kate: **Here's the next chapter._

_Well peoples there's the next chapter! Hope you do like it!_

_And here is the title name for the next chapter!_

_**NEXT CHAPTER:** Solitary Saturday_

_So... who can guess what is going to happen? Free plushie to who can guess:-)_

_Anyways, there's the next chapter! (cries) Only one more left to go.. man, this was going fast! But I have other stories to work on and other stories i want to start, so something's gotta end, y'know?_

_Okies, well, BYE!_


	7. Solitary Saturday

_Hello peeps! Sorry for not updating in a bit! It's just that I've been really busy with school and whatnot now that my track out is over. (cries) Ah well..._

_So... yeah... I've been busy with that, and i've been unable to get on the computer that has all my stories saved on it for a few reasons, so i haven't typed very much. But now thankfully i found time to write the last chapter of this one, so i do hope you enjoy it! THE LAST CHAPTER, PEOPLE!_

_Anywho, I hope that the beginning of this chapter wasn't too boring... The action doesn't really start until the end (winks). Oh, did i just say that aloud? Heheheh... And speaking of which, hope Brago and Sherry didn't seem to OOC! I was kinda in a hurry to write it so... Hope its not too rushed! PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS!_

_Now.. let's get on with the chapter:-)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. I've been saying this for a while now. And don't you dare sue me for I AM SAYING I DON'T OWN IT! LEAVE ME IN PEACE! And besides, if I did own it... Well, let's not go there._

_(Oh, and this byfar is the longest chapter i've done in a story -- including this one. So happy reading! XD)_

**

* * *

**

The Days of the Week

**Chapter 7**

**Solitary Saturday**

A breeze from an open window drifted into the room and brushed against Sherry's face. With a grumble, Sherry rolled over onto her side to avoid the cold light wind from hitting her face.

That's when she felt a different warmth beside her…

Slowly, she opened an eye to observe what could be causing the heat. Her eyes widened in shock and she let out a small gasp as she saw the dark mamodo sitting on the bed right next to her. Right in front of her was Brago with his back leaning against the wall, just like last night.

After hearing the small noise that the blonde made, Brago turned his head to look down at Sherry. A blush scattered over her face as she realized just how close they were… Sherry was almost right against the mamodo, for she was rolled over onto her side facing him.

"Uh… G-good morning, B-Brago…" stammered the blonde. She looked up at him with her azure eyes and he gazed back. Quickly, she turned her head away in a different direction to avoid looking at him in the eye. Her blush deepened.

And again, the same tugging feeling arose inside of her chest, and she flushed even more. Brago turned his head away and swallowed. Why again did he come to sit on her bed this morning…? Hell, something was seriously wrong with him.

Quietly he got up off the bed and kept his back facing Sherry, who looked up at him from her position on the cot.

"You slept well." commented Brago sheepishly. He said nothing afterwards, and the two were greeted by an awkward silence.

Sherry sat up in her bed and just stayed there with an uncomfortable feeling inside her throat. Then after a minute she looked up at the mamodo and tried to speak, but closed her mouth as no sound came out.

"I suppose I'll leave you to get ready for today." spoke the mamodo. Before Sherry could say anything else, he walked right out the door and into the hallway. Sherry just looked down at her bare feet after he left, and placed her head in her hands.

"What is wrong with me…?"

Meanwhile, Brago was downstairs waiting for his book-reader to hurry up and finish getting ready for the day. He sighed as he glanced out the window. Why did he get atop Sherry's bed? Why had he been acting so strange around the blonde all week? Why was he feeling unrecognizable emotions? What the hell was wrong with him? And first of all, _why_ had he been brushing his hand against Sherry's face?

What was she doing to him to make him act like this?

He wasn't supposed to feel emotion, nor was he supposed act strangely. The only thing that was meant to happen was for him staying the quiet, dark character that he was. Now he found himself beginning to talk more around the girl… which was very odd indeed.

Soon after a few minutes, the blonde walked downstairs and looked over at Brago, but said nothing. She headed over to where the kitchen was located and disappeared behind the door. The mamodo sighed and closed his eyes.

Perhaps he could think of a few reasons why he had been acting strange around Sherry while she was in the other room…

But before the mamodo could even start thinking, the blonde re-emerged from the door with a small piece of toast in hand and walked over to him. "Brago," she began. Brago popped an eye open to look at her.

"What?"

"You're just going to be by yourself today," stated the blonde. The mamodo gave a confused look and tilted his head to the side. So the other continued. "I have a few things I want to take care of for a while… So I'll be running around doing a few errands. You can go off on your own today if you want, though I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang around me all day while I'm running out and about." A small laugh was emitted from her lips, but nothing really seemed that funny. "I'll be back later in the night, and then we can go find a hotel to stay in so that way we can start searching for more books tomorrow."

The mamodo nodded his head, but thought to himself. He wouldn't mind being with her… Mentally he kicked himself.

"So…" Sherry droned on. She glanced over at the mamodo and could have sworn that she saw the slightest hint of disappointment in his eyes. Now why would he be disappointed, she wondered.

Maybe he's upset that he won't be able to be with you today…. She shook away the thought. Now why would he be unhappy that he didn't get to be with her? After all, he did say that humans were pathetic and weak. I'm sure he's happy he gets a break from me.

But he hasn't called me a pathetic human all weak, thought the blonde. She shook away that thought, too. Come on, Sherry, don't be thinking of stupid things.

"Sherry,"

Hearing the mamodo call out her name snapped Sherry out of her thoughts. She blinked a few times before looking over at the mamodo in front of her. "Uh, yes?"

The mamodo opened his mouth to speak, but like Sherry had done earlier, he found that he couldn't think of anything to say. So he closed his mouth again and began to walk off. "It's nothing. I'll see you later."

Quickly, he turned around to open the door behind him and walked outside. When Sherry opened the door to look back after him, he had already disappeared. She sighed as she shook her head and stepped out of the house as well. With a quick glance over to the side, Sherry headed over to where her limo was out in the front and hopped in the back seat. The car soon started and drove away.

Brago, who was in a tree watching the blonde leave, gave a sigh. Today was going to be _very_ uneventful…

But unbeknownst to the mamodo, the day _was_ going to be eventful. It would forever change what he thought of a certain blonde…

-o-o-o-o-o-

The limo containing Sherry sped by along the highway quickly, heading to a few places where the blonde wished to go to. She looked out the car-door window and let out a deep sigh.

Her mind then wandered over to a question she had been pondering about all morning. Why was Brago next to her on her bed that morning? He had been doing that at night for the past few days, but…. Did… Did he sleep with her without her knowing..?

Physically she shook her head, trying to make the thought go away for how awkward that sounded. Not only did it just sound slightly awkward, but to Sherry, it was _wrong_. Why the hell would Brago sleep with her? Why would he sleep with anybody, for that matter? It just wasn't him!

She blushed as she thought more about it. Taking her hands, she covered her face and groaned. Don't think like this Sherry, she thought. Don't think like this…

After a while the limo pulled to a stop and the blonde removed her hands from her face. A few seconds passed and then her butler arrived at her door and opened it for her.

"Here you are, Miss Sherry." said the older man and the blonde nodded.

Stepping out of the car, the blonde looked around at the store before her. She had to run a few errands in order to prepare for the new journey with Brago that started tomorrow. After all, the next day was the end of her vacation that her companion had granted her, so she should _at least_ be prepared.

Funny to think that only a week ago her vacation started and that then Brago wouldn't even go near her bed, unlike when he started sitting on it before she slept on Wednesday night. And even during then, she wasn't as close to the mamodo as she was now. Brago had started to talk just a little more and he seemed to be more relaxed, for it was somewhat of a vacation for him as well.

She continued on her way up to the store, and after a while she reached the inside and looked around. There were a few people walking around here and there, but the store wasn't too crowded.

So she hurried along and made her way as she headed to a certain part of the store where a few cloths were for sale. Well, she had to have something to help her clean up after battles. Who knows? She or Brago could be bleeding…

But the mamodo wouldn't let her help him get cleaned up if he was hurt. Even if he was _dying_ he wouldn't let her help him. Or at least that's what she always thought, for he seemed to be the distant type; though…He wasn't so distant anymore.

Sherry absolutely enjoyed it when he'd talk to her, and maybe even sit down right next to her. When the two first met, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible because he was a mamodo, and a mamodo had taken Koko away from her. But now all it seemed like she wanted was for him to be _near_ her.

She really did love it…

…Love?

Why had she just thought that? Just a second ago, it was she absolutely _enjoyed_ it. Not loved. What caused her to think that?

Turning around, she saw a few cloths, and the blonde began to browse through them. She didn't want to buy a really nice one, for it would ruin the fabric and also the normally pretty design on the front. A plain green, blue or white one would do…

As she skimmed through the different ones her eyes wandered around the room and she noticed a shirt that had a fuzzy black look to it. Kind of like Brago's, she thought.

"Brago…"

The name escaped her lips involuntarily, and her hand flew to her mouth as if covering it. That was totally unexpected. She shook her head and continued to pick a few fabrics to buy, and soon she made her choice and headed to the counter.

After waiting in line for somebody to finish up, Sherry walked up to the person at the cash register, paid for what she wanted, and then walked off.

With a sigh Sherry began to walk down the halls and browse through different stores. She almost wished Brago was there with her, even if all he would do was make unnecessary comments like, "Are you done yet?", "This is pointless," or maybe even "We could be training for the battles ahead of us instead of buying worthless items."

That would be Brago speaking all right. Sherry smirked and continued along her way. No… she didn't just almost wish Brago was there, she thought, she _really_ wanted him to be there.

As she thought this, she stopped walking and began to think. Now really, what was the point in telling the mamodo that she'd be by herself all day and that he wouldn't need to be with her when all she would be doing was wanting him? So strange… Why was she all of a sudden growing a desire for Brago? Did… Did she…?

Her eyes widened, and a quiet gasp escaped her lips. Nobody heard her, but that didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that she had just confessed in her mind on how she felt for Brago.

How did this happen, she thought? How? Of all people… it was him! Of all people, it was Brago!

Since when had she been feeling a great affection for the mamodo companion that she always traveled with? When did it all start? So it really was true then.

She was in love.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The dark mamodo wandered through the forest, trying to clear his mind out, but the only thing he could think about was Sherry. Why was she stuck in his mind? Why was she the _only_ thing on his mind all day? Ever since he sat on her bed that morning, he had been constantly preoccupied about her.

"Damn it, what's wrong with me?" Brago said aloud with irritation in his voice. "Why the hell am I thinking about her only?" the mamodo spoke angrily to himself. With a growl, Brago lightly punched a nearby tree with his frustration, and almost knocked it over (He didn't punch it extremely hard.).

It seemed that, also like Sherry, all Brago wanted was to be next to the blonde and in her company. Yet, he didn't know why. He just wanted to be next to her, to be able to look into her azure eyes and to talk to her…

Mentally he kicked himself. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking sentimentally.

His heart gave another tug as he continued to think about the certain blonde book-reader. It was almost like he was suffocating because it felt as if something inside him was pulling at his heart and making him think even more about what was going on.

With more frustration he growled and slumped onto the ground. Maybe if he tried to clear his mind and meditate a little his annoyances would go away… So he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

But after a few more seconds his eyes popped back open and the mamodo frowned. If meditating didn't work, then something was _definitely_ wrong with him. But what? He wasn't sick or anything, and the only times he acted strange was when he was with or thinking about Sherry.

Then it hit him.

His eyes widened and his ruby orbs contracted to the point where they could no longer be seen in his clouded eyes. Slowly, he attempted to stand up but it took him a moment, for the realization was now just trying to sink in. As soon as he was up, he stared at the ground in shock.

Why was fate being so cruel to him? First he had to battle in an alien world full of humans, then he found out that his powers didn't work properly, and _then_ he found that he had feelings for one of the humans – his own human partner!

"What has happened to me…?" mumbled the mamodo to himself. He looked around and then continued to ponder about why he was feeling the way he was. It seemed that he had fallen for someone and both didn't know anything about it.

He began to think about how strange it was, and then began to judge about how cruel love could be when in fact it was supposed to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to a being. So… he was in love. In love with a human… in love with Sherry.

Sherry…

The mamodo began to think about whether Sherry had the same feelings he had, and now more than ever he wanted to speak with her. But what would he do when he finally saw her later on that day? He'd just have to find out…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Soon it was night; Sherry had completed all her errands and had packed all that she needed for the next day, while Brago was now heading to the Belmond's estate to locate his spell-caster.

Sherry was now just putting her tiny bag into the back of the limo when Brago walked up to her from behind. She didn't see nor hear him, so when she turned around she gave a small jump.

"Oh… it's just you." With a blush, the blonde turned her head around to look the other way, and then she brought her attention back to the mamodo. "Uh… I had eaten something already… Did – did you?" He gave a slight nod of his head. "OK then, no trouble with that."

The mamodo watched as Sherry spun back around to make sure she had everything one last time. And again she twirled back around to look at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. Brago gave a funny look as she said that.

"I'm always ready. Why ask that?"

"Oh, yes, right." Turning her head around, the blonde called out for her butler and soon they were all in the car with the older man driving them off. Sherry was slightly leaning against the car door and looking ahead of her while Brago sat where he normally was, but was looking out the window pondering about different things. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time.

Brago's eyes would occasionally wander off to look at the blonde next to him, but she would constantly avoid looking at him in the eye. He felt slightly upset that she wasn't talking to him, but soon that feeling went away when Sherry quietly spoke to him.

"I have found a hotel to stay in," she announced. "It was when you and I were out doing our own things. I made a reservation for us in this quaint hotel not too far off, so there's a room ready for us."

"Alright then," The mamodo nodded his head as he glanced back over at Sherry. She blushed and turned her head away. He gave an odd look as she did this. Had she found her own feelings, he wondered. She's acting peculiar…

After a while the limo pulled up to a small hotel and everybody stepped out, except for Sherry's butler. "Would you like me to pick you up anytime tomorrow, Miss Sherry?" asked the elder man.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll be going out again tomorrow." she responded.

"Very well Miss Sherry. Good night." And with that, he drove off in the limo, leaving Brago and Sherry by themselves once again.

"Come on," said Sherry, and she led the mamodo up the pathway and into the small building. Up in the front office, the blonde saw nobody there but a few people who worked at the place.

"Ah, welcome to our hotel. How may I help you, ma'am?" asked one of the people there as she greeted the two newcomers.

"Yes, I'm Sherry Belmond, and I'd like to get my room please." responded the blonde. The other nodded and began to search for a key, which she handed to Sherry. After handing her the key, she glanced at Brago and smiled. "Are you with her?" she asked.

With a glare, Brago just gave a 'humph' and walked over to the side. Sherry spoke for the mamodo. "Um, yes, he's with me."

"OK then. Enjoy your stay." And with that, the lady walked off to go check a few things right before giving directions how to get to the room. Sherry and Brago walked for a minute in silence before they found the small entrance and unlocked the door and walked in.

They looked around, and saw that the room wasn't too small. It had a cozy feeling to it, with a deck out to the side and a bed in the middle of the room. A small kitchen was the closest thing to them, and a small sitting area was off to the side near where the deck was located. Sherry smiled and walked forward, setting her small bag on the floor.

"This is a nice place." she commented right before walking over to where the deck was. Looking outside, she saw a small pool but nobody was there. "That's strange," she mumbled. "it seems we are the only ones here. Either that or everybody is asleep."

"Good then." Brago glanced over to the blonde who gave him a questioning looked. "This way nobody would make a lot of noise and bother us." he explained.

"Oh, OK." The blonde turned her head around to stare out at the view. It was very quiet out, and a few bugs could be heard chirping outside. She turned around and sighed. "I guess I'll take a bath really quick." she announced, and headed into the bathroom right after picking up her small bag.

The mamodo watched as Sherry opened the door and walked in, locking it. He could hear her mumble a few incoherent things and then soon heard the sound of running water. He walked over to the deck and looked out, but turned away for the view was uninteresting. Sitting down on the bed, he glanced around the room and sighed.

About ten minutes had passed when the book-reader emerged from the bathroom with her hair dried out and dressed in her nightgown. She blushed as she looked over to where Brago was, and sat down next to him staring at her feet.

"Well… this was a fun week." she said quietly after a moment's silence. With a quick turn of her head she glanced up at Brago. "Did you think it was fun?" He shrugged, and the blonde gave a small laugh.

"I hated Monday though." Brago said. The blonde looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah… I didn't like it too much, either." she said. "I think I liked Thursday the best… What about you?" Sherry looked up at the mamodo with her cerulean eyes, waiting for an answer.

After a minute, he spoke. "I don't really have a favorite day."

"So I suppose you haven't really decided?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

She laughed again and another awkward silence followed. The blonde fiddled with her thumbs a little before giving another sigh. She leaned back and supported her weight with her hands behind her on the bed. Brago looked at the ground while she did this, but soon brought his attention to the one next to him.

He looked at her with his crimson eyes, and she gazed back. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before the blonde suddenly turned her head away as a blush took an outbreak on her face. Sherry's hand trembled, and she almost leaped as the dark mamodo placed his hand against hers when he saw it shake.

"Brago..?" the blonde whispered. Her heart leaped and began pounding on her chest rapidly while she turned her head to the side and swallowed.

Brago kept his eyes keenly fixed on the blonde, and after a minute she turned her head to look back at him.

"Brago," she began, "I've really thought about this, but I found that today was really missing something." she said slowly. "I told you to go do whatever you wanted, and that we'd probably be happier if we were by ourselves today. Yet… I've found that I have been unhappy." The blonde looked into Brago's eyes as she said this, and she saw the mamodo nod his head. "You have too?" she asked, and he nodded his head again.

"I actually didn't like today, either." the dark being admitted. "It was… missing something."

Sherry gasped, and looked at the ground. Slowly, she looked back up into the mamodo's eyes and admitted one thing. "I found that all I really wanted today… was to be with you…" she said. This time, Sherry did not look away, but merely blushed as the mamodo nodded his head yet again. So he was the same way, she thought. Does he…?

Brago then leaned forwards slightly, which made Sherry's blush deepen. The mamodo leaned forwards to look at Sherry directly in the eye, and they were only mere centimeters apart. It seemed to get hotter in the room for Brago, and he felt that he had no control of his actions. He tried to pull away, yet his body wouldn't obey him.

"Sherry," he spoke softly. His face moved a little closer to the blonde's to the point where their noses were about touching. If any of them had made any sudden movements their faces would have collided. Both could feel the heat of the other's breath beat against their face.

"Brago," Sherry repeated her companion's name. Her movements also seemed to be a little uncontrolled, for she gazed into Brago's eyes and felt herself be pulled to him as their lips locked together.

Closing her eyes, the blonde rested her hands on the mamodo's shoulder as she continued kissing him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she slid it across some of his pointed teeth and explored the space provided. The two's tongues wrestled in the tilt of each other's heads, and soon the kiss ended. When Sherry opened her eyes she met Brago's ruby gaze.

There was an unsteady silence, and both the blonde's hands and eyes were shaking. She raised a trembling hand and placed it onto the side of Brago's face.

"I…I really want to say this, b-but I only found out… What I mean is…" she stammered; Brago placed his hand atop Sherry's over his cheek. The blonde looked deeper into his eyes, and finally confessed. "…I love you."

It took a minute for the mamodo to respond, and at first his face was neutral, but after a while it turned into somewhat of a contented smirk and he shook his head. He took his hand over Sherry's and removed it from his face. Brago set Sherry's hand by her side again as he placed his on Sherry's face like she had done to him.

"I… I want to say something, too…" It was Brago's turn to stammer. How was he going to confess? This was something he had never done before. "I don't know… how I want to say this, but… I'm unsure how…" he trailed off, and Sherry looked eagerly and anticipated on what he would say. Finally, after a minute, Brago redirected his attention and confessed as well. "I… I love you too…"

With watery eyes, Sherry latched herself onto the mamodo. She embraced him tightly, and slowly he returned the hug.

Soon it ended, and the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. Sherry then rubbed her face and with a yawn she blinked a few times. "Sorry," she said. "I guess I'm kinda tired."

The mamodo saw this and just nodded his head. "Lay down," he commanded.

Sherry blinked a few times before she hesitantly rested her back against the soft mattress. She watched as Brago removed his cape and threw it on the floor and clambered over her to the other side of the bed. He lay down next to the blonde and she rolled over to face the mamodo.

"I thought that you didn't sleep." she said and Brago smirked.

"I'll let this one time slide."

The blonde smiled, and cuddled up close next to the mamodo and closed her eyes. Brago wrapped an arm around her as he watched Sherry slowly fall asleep.

"Good night, Brago." the blonde mumbled before she drifted off into slumber. Brago gazed at her fondly, and as soon as she was asleep, he hesitantly closed his eyes and tried to doze off as well.

The two drifted off into slumber in each other's arms, waiting for the next day ahead of them to arrive. Sherry's one week vacation was over, and it was now time to go search for more mamodos to battle and more spell-books to burn. At least both of them now knew one thing… they now knew that they both loved each other and would always be there for the other. A happy ending indeed for the short, one week vacation…

THE END

* * *

_Like it says... THE END! Wow, my 2nd more-than-one-chapter-story has been completed! YAY:D_

_I hope you all enjoyed this lil' piece of work here! I had fun writing it, and wanted to do something like this... SO I WROTE IT!_

_OK, might as well get on to my reviewers before the hyper feeling comes... Heheheh..._

_**Blood of the Wolf: **Poor Brago, he can't read. Brago: SHUT UP I CAN TOO READ! Me: No nead to yell, sheesh... OK then if you're so smart what is it i'm typing? abcdefg... Brago: ... How the hell should i know? O.O (clasps hand over mouth) Me: HAHA! Brago really can't read! What do you think of that, Blood? He can't even recognize the alphabet! Brago: ... Me: Maybe Sherry should teach him how to read... heheheh... Brago: (glares) ... Me: haha, Brago lowered himself down to a clown? O.o OK that's rather odd if you ask me XD._

_**Emria:** It's alright. Here's the last chapter!_

_**Rae:** (sigh) The last chapter... Hope you like it! Oh, and i told the author what you said. That's all i can do, so i hope it helps._

_**katie: **Yee-ep that's what i've done..._

_**anonimize: **Glad you like the chapter. Well, here's the last one!_

_**BlueWater26:** Thank you! And here's the last chappy!_

_**Sara: **Well somebody's happy, ne? XD haha, hope you liked the last chapter! I didn't know you peeps fought a lot... oh well. Um... after that note, i think i might have a pretty darn good idea what Brago does. O.O EW! Brago: WHAT? Me: (stares wide eyed at Brago) EW GET AWAY! Brago: ...? Me: O.o Brago: ...At least she's leaving me alone now... Me:...O.o (backing away slowly) I can't believe you do that to Sherry... Brago: (looks confused) What the hell are you talking about? Me:...You are a strange, gross creature. Brago: Huh? (to Sara) Do you know what the hell she's talking about? Me: O.o... (walks away)_

_**Rose Kitsune.EXE:**Yep, you're right! Heheh, here's the last chappy!_

_**pyro: **You got it pretty close, so here's the plushie! (hands pyro a Hiei plushie) Here ya go! XD_

_**Hiei's ice angel: **Yes they are! Hehe, here's the last chapter!_

_**PsychicLunar: **Well i can't really dance, either (shakes head in shame) I only dance with that DDR game or when i'm feeling hyper or acting stupid... You can relate to that, right? XD Fein is one of thosewho givedisgrace to all creatures... especially clowns. O.o_

_**Wolf of the Blue Moon: **I'm sorry, well, maybe not, i've been in school for a while. (cries) Last chapter is up!_

_**shadow: **I'm glad ya like it! And here's the last chappy!_

_**caslspirit15: **Well thank you:-) Makes me feel good... :D Last chapter is served! (I hope i didn't freak you out on this chapter, but i've done more intense scenes than that before...)_

_**DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR: **I like SherryBrago fics, too. :) Can't you tell? XD You think this story is funny? And yep there's a kissing scene!_

_**Arret:** I'm glad you like it! And the last chapter is served!_

_Well, there's the end, folks! I do hope you enjoyed this story! I'll start working on my other stories i have out soon and also one i have in mind of making, if i can get to writing it. I'm sure one of you knows what i'm talking about..(and you know who you are, you helped me on some bugs i had in it)_

_Anyways, like i said before, its the last chapter, and the end of my lil' story i have here! Please do not ask for sequels, for I will not make one._

_And if anybody has any questions, make sure you have your email up so that way i can respond to it. Thats just how i answer questions if its the last chapter and whatnot..._

_(sigh) The last chapter. I need to stop saying that. Well, hope you liked it and i'm signing off! BYE!_

_Twilight Memories_


End file.
